When Two Match Makers Meet
by FairyFreak38
Summary: Lisanna decided it was time to become friends with the blonde celestial mage, and ends up finding out that they're pretty compatible. So, after a job for teaching some brats at a magic school, Lucy and Lisanna are giving Mira a vacation, by becoming Fairy Tail's new match makers!
1. The Start Of Trouble

**I'm trying new ways of writing, so I'm gonna write a one-shot about Lucy and Lisanna! I really hate it when Lisanna becomes a total bitch, and there's a whole love triangle. In the anime they seemed like pretty good friends, right? Onto the story!~**

Lisanna's P.O.V

I sat at the counter, talking to Mira, about what? About playing match maker of course! "Hmm... Mira? Who do you like?" I asked clapping my hands together. She shook her head, "Nobody really catches my eye..." She sighed. Just the two of us talking like we usually do... I felt warm and comfortable, but... It got a bit awkward when Lucy took a seat next to me.

"What would you like, Lucy?" Mira asked, already holding a cup. "The usual, please." I never really got to have a real conversation with Lucy, so I started fidgeting and squirming, trying to think of a topic. I noticed that she was doing the same.

Lucy's P.O.V

"S-so..." I started, hoping that would begin our talk. Lucy, you idiot! 'So?' What kind of conversation starter is that?! I began to scold myself. "So Lucy, I heard you and Natsu are a thing!" I blushed at her comment. I furiously shook my head. "N-no! No, definitely not!" She smirked at my reaction. "Is that so?"

Lisanna's P.O.V

Wow, seeing Lucy react is fun! "Here you go, Lucy." Mira handed her a drink. I stared at her drink it, and thought of other things to say. But mostly, I just thought about us becoming close friends! She seemed so nice, and I practically already know her... She and Edo-Lucy must have some similar points, right? "Lucy, you wanna come on a job with me?"

"Uhh..." She hesitated. "Please!~" I begged. "O-okay?" "Awesome!" I grabbed a job flyer out of my pocket and gave it to Mira. This job was meant for me and Elfman, but he can wait a bit longer! I dragged Lucy out of the guild, leaving her dumbfounded.

After a long awkward silence, we decided to talk. "So, Lisanna. Are you and Natsu in a relationship?" She asked. I stood there and stared at her, and made her flinch when I suddenly bursted out laughing. I sighed and wiped a small tear from my eye. "That was more like an unrequited love when we were little. Now I'm an official supporter of NaLu!" I cheered. "N-NaLu? What's that?" My eyes widened at her question, ...Snap... She doesn't know about the NaLu fanclub at the guild... "Oh! We're here at the train station!" I yelled. I think that was a good distraction... Lucy gave me a smile, though I'm fully sure it meant she was confused.

We boarded the train, and took our seats. We looked out the window, staring at the passengers boarding the train. It takes 2 days to get to Clover... And with this awkward silence... This is gonna be a **long** trip.

After a long hour, Lucy spoke up. "Umm, Lisanna. Don't you think Mira and Fried would make a good couple?" My eyes widened. "I KNOW RIGHT!" I jumped in my seat, getting unwanted attention. Lucy and I kept fan girl screaming. "Ah, so are you a fellow match maker?" I asked, lifting my eyebrow. "Let's keep it our little secret." She winked.

"So what do you think about Gajeel and Levy?" Lucy asked. "They're perfect together!" We talked about the guild's crooked romance for the next two days, or at least until we reached Clover.

~Hotel... (The No-Name Brand Hotel!)

"Mmm..." Lucy moaned when she woke up from her sleep, "Eh? Where are we?" The blonde asked looking around. "It's the hotel. You fell asleep in the train, so I carried you here." "Oh, sorry if I was heavy." I laughed. "I think Happy's weight jokes have finally gotten to you."

~The next morning. (Monday)

"We have to go to... Clover's Elementary Magic School?" Lucy re-read the job description to make sure. "Yup." "And you chose that job for you and **Elfman**? ELFMAN?!" I chuckled darkly. "Elfman was for those... Naughty little children... Heh heh heh." My expression darkened, and Lucy shivered while stepping back. "Uhh... I'm just kidding! Well, kinda..." Lucy smiled at me, a bit creeped out.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Wait, I think I remember Gajeel picking out this job a while back." I thought back. "What was it like?" "He... he said they were a nightmare... *TT^TT*" I cried. Lisanna quickly followed my lead, and started panicking. "Let's make a run for it." She whispered. I nodded and followed her. "Excuse me? Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" The classroom teacher asked. We froze and nodded hesitantly. "Great," She noticed us shaking and put her hands on our shoulder. "Don't worry, you only have to take care of those little monsters for a few days."

"O-okay..." I sobbed.

~In the classroom.

"G-good morning everyone..." Lisanna and I said in sync. "Who are you?" A small brunette asked tugging on my skirt. "We-we're your substitute teachers until Friday. I'm Lucy, and t-that's Lisanna." Lisanna smiled. "Are you scared?" The little girl smirked. "Wha? Of course not!" Lisanna said in an awkward tone. "They don't seem that bad, I think we'll be alright." I whispered. Lisanna nodded in return. "Pfft... That's what you think." The girl mumbled to herself. "Pardon?" Lisanna asked. The girl shook her head and smiled.

* * *

~Pick-up time! (Sorry... Got lazy!)

"Bye! Lucy and Lisanna-sensei!" "Bye, Hikari!" Lisanna closed the door and sighed. "They were a lot easier than I thought." I nodded, "I don't know what Gajeel was talking about, they're angels. Especially Hikari-chan and Misaki-chan!" (Brunette and a kid with raven hair?) "Well, you wanna eat out tonight?" She asked. "Sure!"

~Four Leaf Clover Restaurant (Get it? Four Leaf Clover!-...Cause we're in... Clover... Okay okay, bad joke... Moving on!)

"So, what do you think about yaoi?" Lisanna asked, I laughed a bit, "I'm not a huge fan, but I definitely like it more than yuri." She nodded. "So do you support the, oh so popular, NatsuXGray?" She laughed. "I guess, but wouldn't Juvia consider Natsu her love rival then?." We stared at each other and laughed, when we get back to the guild, let's make a plan to get 'them' together." I nodded. "Can you think of a crack couple?" I waited for her answer while I finished my steak. "Gajeel and Laxus!" She said smiling. "*Cough cough*"

"L-Lucy, you okay?" Lisanna handed me a glass of water. "Uhh... Yeah, sorry. But your choice kind of... Suprised me..." We thought about it, and created of an image of the new yaoi couple. "E-ew." Lisanna whispered, looking a bit pale. "We shouldn't even think like that..." I gagged.

We walked home, and decided it was best to keep the yaoi talk to a minimum... Or any romance talk that included Laxus or Gajeel.

~Day 2 at Clover Elementary School (Tuesday)

"Can't wait to see everyone again!" "Yeah!" I opened the door while Lisanna followed me inside. There was a huge mess, and the noise may have been loud enough to rival Fairy Tail's. "Hey! Hey! Hikari, put down that chair! HIKARI!" Lisanna chased after the small brunette, while I had my own problems. "Misaki! MISAKI! If you cut his hair, I'll tell your mom!" I yelled. I gasped when she stuck up her middle finger. "MISAKI! WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT?!"

"H-hey! HEY! LET GO! LUCY! HELP ME!"

"HEY! HEY! STOP IT! LISANNA! HELP ME!"

We screamed in unison. "You think we tortured them enough?" Misaki asked, yanking on my pig-tails. "Yeah, 5 minutes til pick up." Hikari answered. I looked up to see that Hikari was using Lisanna as a horse. They jumped off of us and started to clean the classroom. The rest of the students kept an eye on us to make sure we wouldn't run out. Hell, they even tied us to the to the teacher's chair.

~No Name Hotel

"Gosh... I get why Gajeel called them a nightmare now..." I said, checking how much hair I had left. Lisanna was bandaging her wrist, where Hikari bit her... "Well, I think we know why the teacher wanted to take a vaycay this early in the school year." She pointed out.

~Back to... The devil school (Wednesday)

"Lisanna... You go in first..." "What?! Are you crazy? They're probably already waiting for us to walk in there, and then... BAM! SPLASH SOME PAINT ON US!" Lisanna cried. I took a deep breath and kicked open the door. Damn... Lisanna was right, the moment the door opened, paint shot out of the class. Luckily it missed. Lisanna and I shook walking into the class, and the room was a bigger disaster than yesterday. Lisanna was pissed off, and I could feel her dark aura... Similar to Mira's...

"That's it, you brats! Clean up the mess... Or I'll take you into that closet, and kill you in there... Heh heh heh... And do you really want to take that chance?" She asked darkly. Her dark aura was even scaring the teacher next door. But somehow, through this whole thing, I just stood there laughing into my hand.

~Saturday

Since Wednesday, the kids really were angels! So we had an easy week, and the job pay was pretty good. Now it's Saturday, so we're heading back to Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, what should be the first couple we get together at the guild?" "Umm... Uhh..." It's not that I didn't plan this... I already had a list, but Misaki hit my head so hard, I think that part of my memory dropped out... "How about Mira and Fried?"

Lisanna squealed, and I joined her. "What's the plan?" Lisanna thought about it and finally thought of something... Then she smirked... Should I be nervous? "Lucy, we're gonna need Virgo..."

**So, remember when I said this was gonna be a one-shot? Yeah, well I kinda lied... I decided that I wanna continue this story, I had lots of fun writing it! Well... Except for getting that LaxusXGajeel image stuck in my head... Anyways! I'm gonna keep the story going, FOREVER! Until the next chapter. ~Please Review!**


	2. Mission 1: MiraXFried

**Second chapter!~ It's gonna be MiraXFried. I'm sorry if I'm offending LaxusXMira shippers, BUT TOO BAD! I LIKE THIS COUPLE BETTER! Ahem... Again, sorry.**

* * *

~10 P.M

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Are you sure everyone left?" Lucy gathered the things we need to dig up the 'treasure'. "Positive!" We walked from Lucy's apartment to the park. "Lucy, you have a really nice house!" "Thanks... You know, I think you're the only friend I had come over... You know... Without breaking in, or jumping through the window, or using the spare key Mira has that I still don't know how she got..." I laughed. "So, I've heard the rumors, have you and Natsu been sleeping in the same bed?" She stuttered and kept her mouth shut.

~Magnolia Park

"Open, Gate of Th-!" "Wait! I feel bad that we're taking advantage of your spirits like this... Can't we just dig til... we really need help?" I begged. Lucy sighed and put her key away. She and I picked up our shovel and started digging. "Okay! And dig! And dig!" I chanted for the next four hours.

~2 A.M

"And... Dig! And Dig...And...!" I fell to the ground, closing my eyes. About to fall asleep. "And... pig! I mean... Dig!" "Virgo?" She asked. "Virgo..." I gave her thumbs up, and fell asleep. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" a digging sound woke me up, a box sat beside me while Lucy thanked Virgo and sent her back.

I opened the box and smirked. Lucy already knew what was in the box... and hesitated to look. "Fairy Tail's embarrassing photos..." I laughed. "I kinda feel guilty, I mean... Master buried it for a reason right?" I sighed and showed her a picture of Natsu in a tight dress.

Lucy's P.O.V

I couldn't hold it in anymore, the pictures were starting to get to me... First it was Natsu in a dress... Then Gray in a bikini... And... Master in skinny jeans... Actually, that one was kinda disturbing. "I can't do it... It's too much..." I laughed, and laughed, and laughed... So hard I started to cry.

Lisanna's P.O.V

~10 A.M

* * *

"Lucy... Wake up..." I said into my pillow. "You're saying that to me?... You didn't even...*Yawn* Wake up yet..." We're dead tired... We spent the night looking at Fairy Tail's disturbing pictures. Lucy eventually woke up and changed. I kept looking up to her and back to my pillow. "Lisanna! When are you gonna be up?" "5 more minutes..."

(Half an Hour Later) "That's it... I didn't think I would have to do this." "Do wha- No... No, you wouldn't..." She did it... She god damn tickled me awake! You just don't do that to a person!

~At the guild.

"You have the pictures?" Lucy asked. I nodded, and we made our way to Fried. We accidentally got some attention along the way, well... It was bound to happen, we were wearing sunglasses in the middle of January... "Fried." Lucy called. "Yes?" "Mira needs some help behind the bar, we want you to help her." I stated suspiciously. "Why can't you help her?" "Uhh... Just do it!" We dragged him away from the Rajinshuu, and pushed him over the counter. "Wait! Why should I help her?" Fried asked, crossing his arms.

"Lisanna." I handed her the pictures. "You will, or else pictures of you in **hot pink high heels**, will be on the front cover of Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy whispered. "You wouldn't!" "Try us."

We've never seen this side of Fried before, he was sweating and... pouting?

"F-fine..." He tried to sound upset. Lucy and I both agreed that Fried was over the moon that he got to be with Mira for the whole day. "Mira! Fried's gonna be helping you for the day!"

"Oh, great! You could start by keeping Natsu and Gray entertained." She smiled. "Oh... Yay." Fried said monotone. He walked over to Natsu and Gray who were fighting over who was more dense... He slapped them across the head. "HEY! What are you doing?! I WAS WINNING THIS BATTLE!" Natsu yelled, still punching Gray, "**I** was winning!" They argued back and forth til Fried got pissed.

"HEY! Shut up." Lucy and I watched from a nearby table. "Wow... Even when he's angry, he uses monotone..." Lucy laughed. "Are you gonna make us?!" "Laxus will." "He doesn't scare us!" Fried smirked. "Should I call Erza over here?" "NO!" The yelled in sync.

~8 P.M

* * *

"Wow... It's actually really hard working behind the bar." "It's easier when Gray and Natsu aren't here..." Mira laughed. "Indeed..."

There was a long awkward silence when Mira was washing the cups. She dropped a cup and Fried quickly turned to her. "Nothing romantic is happening..." I whispered to Lucy. "No worries, just wait."

Fried and Mira began picking up the broken pieces. "Ouch..." Fried's head shot up. The blood dripped from her finger. "Do you have any bandages?" She shook her head. "SERIOUSLY! WHEN'S THE ROMANCE GONNA HAPPEN?!" I whispered 'loudly'. "Wait for it... Wait for it..."

Fried sighed. He started licking Mira's finger to stop the bleeding. 'Oh my globs... Was my sister? Mirajane? BLUSHING?!' I mentally yelled. I could tell Lucy was trying to hold in her fan girl squeals too... We backed out and headed outside. We spied on them threw the window... Technically, THIS IS NOT STALKING!

"T-thanks..." She blushed scarlet. Fried realized what he just did, and blushed as hard as Mira did. They continued cleaning the guild til there was nothing else to clean. Mira turned the lights off, and locked the door after Fried went home.

"Ready to go?" Fried asked. "Hm? Fried, I thought you went home." "I can't let a pretty girl like you walk home alone at night." Fried's eyes widened at his own words. Mira stared at him a bit embarrassed. "L-let's go..." Mira said walking ahead.

We followed them, there was a huge awkward silence. "Lisanna... You know when you said 'Technically, this isn't stalking?'. It really feels like we're stalking them!" She whispered/yelled.

"They know who we are! So it's okay! Kinda..." I whispered the last part.

"Okay, we're here!" Mira and Fried stopped in front of Lucy's house. "So Lisanna, you wanna sleep over at Lucy's house tonight?" Mira asked, staring at the two girls, that were 'not stalking them'. "Oh, Yeah... G'night Mira!" Lucy and I yelled, rushing into the apartment. "By the way! Technically, we weren't stalking you!" Lucy yelled out the window.

Mira's P.O.V

When we walked back to my actual house, I unconsciously held his hand. Though I'm sure he didn't mind. We walked for a while, and I reached my house... A few times... The walk was nice, so we walked pass my house four times without noticing. "Fried?" "Yes?" "We just passed my house..." "Oh, yes, of course." We walked back to my house, for the fifth time that night. I opened the gate and said good bye.

But something didn't feel right... I didn't feel... Satisfied. My body moved on it's own, I ran back out of the gate and gave Fried a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today, you were a great help." Fried only nodded. He kept the stoic look until I turned my back.

Fried's P.O.V

'Did she? She did...' I thought, a blush was threatening to show.

Lisanna and Lucy's P.O.V

We smirked at Fried's scarlet blush. "Mission one, complete!"

* * *

**Next couple is Rowen! I don't know why, but I just think Wendy and Romeo are super cute together... Anyways, everyone knows, even when something is awesome... It's not perfect. So yes, there will be filler chapters... But I'm planning to make two chapters about Lucy and Lisanna taking a trip to Canada! If you guys have checked out my profile page, you should know that I'm 100% Canadian!... And another 50% Vietnamese... That equals 100%, right? Math was never my best subject...**


	3. Operation: Wendy and Romeo!

**So, onto the third chapter! As you know, it's RomeoXWendy! Next chapter's couple will be... TOO BAD, AND FIND OUT LATER! And for the un-named guest, I'll try to write a CanaXLaxus chapter for you... But I make no promises that it will be good.**

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Holy mother of tacos... We actually got Mira and Fried together!" I jumped in joy. "Well... Actually, we just got them closer. Not really together." Lucy sighed. "Really? Are you really gonna ruin my happy match making memory?"

"Okay, next! Romeo and Wendy!" "Aren't they a bit young?" Lucy asked. Why is she always poking holes in my plans? "Wendy's 19, and Romeo's 14, I think they're old enough." "..." Lucy nodded in defeat. "What's the plan?" "*Whisper whisper whisper*" "Okay, ...wait what?!"

Lucy's P.O.V

Apparently, Lisanna's plan was to ditch them in the middle of the woods, somehow... They fall in love, and become a couple when they make their way out, I disagree and **I'm** the crazy one. I decided that plan was 99% Crazy, and 1% Sane. So, I came up with a new plan! "So, instead of ditching them... In the woods... I say we'll just leave them at the library. And they can get to know each other on the way back."

"Wow... And you called my plan crazy." Lisanna smirked. "Wh- At least they would survive!" Lisanna laughed. "They would survive in the woods too! Hugging each other when it got cold out, holding hands when they walk. Staring into each others eyes at night!" I cracked a smile. "Uh huh... Yeah, you need to stop reading so many romance novels."

* * *

~At the bookstore

We were suppose to go to the library, but the bookstore's farther... You get it right? "Okay we'll be right here, go check out some books, and come back here with them." Wendy nodded, and Romeo. Well, he was frowning. I wonder why? *Flashback!* "Hey Romeo! We're gonna go on a job to deliver a secret package to Fiore's king, wanna come?" I asked. "Definitely!"~

Going to the bookstore is just as exciting! In some ways... "Okay, let's go!" Lisanna grabbed my arm. As I left a sticky note Lisanna wrote on top of the book I was reading.

Wendy's P.O.V

I came back to the spot Lucy and Lisanna-san were at, but they weren't there, Romeo-kun seemed to have noticed too... "Wendy. Look." He handed me a sticky note, it was Lisanna-san's hand writing.

"Dear Wendy and Romeo,

The Guild has been attacked by drunk monkeys with extremely dangerous banana magic, we've headed back to Fairy Tail to help everyone out with the situation. Please, please, please. Do not, for any reason, come to the guild. These monkeys are very powerful, and have a dislike towards children with blue or dark purple hair. Come back to the guild around 3-4 p.m.

Love, Lucy and Lisanna

* * *

"Wow." Romeo laughed. I had concern written all over my face. "Don't worry, they'll be okay." He patted my head... Why is Romeo-kun taller than me?! I'm five years older than him!

Lucy's P.O.V

"YOU WROTE WHAT?!" Lisanna laughed rolling on my bed. But I couldn't help but laugh myself. "M-monkeys? Banana magic?" I laughed. She nodded slightly, while still dying of laughter, we turned red after ten minutes of uncontrollable giggles. I sighed at her strange yet amusing imagination. "So what do you wanna do for the rest of the day? Well... Until three." Lisanna asked, yawning. "I heard Evergreen is going on a date. Wanna go ruin it?" Lisanna took some time thinking about it. "It's for the sake of your brother's love life-" "I'm game if you are!" She yelled hopping off my bed.

We headed to a reserved restaurant, it was fancy... So fancy... Lisanna was distracted by the ten meter wide chandelier, while I was mesmerized by the infinite amount of books in the second half of the restaurant. "No! Snap out of it!" I whisper/yelled. "There's Evergreen, and her date." I looked at the man. "Woah... He's hot." Lisanna and I blurted out.

* * *

Romeo's P.O.V

Man, this is awkward, why'd Lisanna and Lucy-nee have to leave me with Wendy? OF ALL PEOPLE, WENDY! "Romeo-kun, you should watch out for that lamp post..." She pulled me away from the post. I blushed, this was the seventh time she saw me space out and... walk into something. "Do you wanna stop for a drink?" I asked her, looking at anywhere but her eyes. "Do you want to?" She asked. "Yes?" "Are you thirsty?" "Yes..." "Are you going to pay for both drinks?" "Ye- What?!" Wendy laughed, and I cracked a smile.

We sat down on the stools, and looked around the place. It looked a lot like Fairy Tail. Even the girl behind the bar!... Oh, wait. It's a dude... "Wendy, sorry. But I only have enough for one drink..." "It's okay, do you mind sharing it?" "No, not at all."

The man gave me our drink and a straw. "Sorry to bother you again, can I get another straw?" I asked. "I would, but we're out of 'em. Sorry, kid. Make do with that one, I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind." He pointed to Wendy, who was waiting for me outside the cafe, I blushed and turned away. After a few minutes of trying to man up, I sighed and walked out.

"They ran out of straws, we're gonna have to share." I took a sip from the drink, and handed it to Wendy. "We need to stop for strawberries at the market." Wendy thought out loud. She took a sip of the drink too... We're indirect kissing...

Wendy's P.O.V

We just indirect kissed... I blushed, and used the smoothie to hide it. After we bought the strawberries, a women stopped me and asked if I wanted to buy jewelry. I kept my eye on a cute little necklace with light blue wings on the chain, one big one on top, and a smaller one hanging of of the bead below the large wings. It was really cheap too... But I didn't have any money on me.

Romeo's P.O.V

I noticed Wendy staring at the necklace with two sets of blue wings, it was pretty cheap too, I had saved an additional 10 000 gems for a mini MPF. My two opinions fought in my head til I figured it out. I told Wendy to meet with me at the entrance, she questioned me at first, but just went with it. "I'd like this necklace." I picked up the silver chain. "Is it for your girlfriend?" The woman asked smirking. "Why does everyone think that? She not my girlfriend, but I am getting it for her." The charm didn't really appeal to me, but the women showed me something that caught my attention.

"Wendy?" I tapped on her shoulder. "Oh, Romeo-kun!" She said cheerfully. I looked at the necklace, I'll give it to her later...

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Ah! Finally!" I pulled the floppy hat of my head. "I didn't think he would actually buy the necklace for her." Lucy said from behind the tent. "Why couldn't you have pretended to be the sales women? You know how hot it is under that hat?" She smirked, "It's your punishment for writing that letter about monkeys and banana magic."

* * *

Romeo's P.O.V

~3 p.m

"Wendy." "Yeah?" Man. This is hard. I played with the necklace in my pocket. "It's three, we can go back now." Wendy filled in the silence. "Oh... Here!" I yelled, and threw the small box into her hands. I started to run off towards the guild, but she grabbed my scarf.

Wendy's P.O.V

"Thank you for the necklace, Romeo-kun." "How- What? You didn't even open the box yet." "You have that women's smell still lingering on you." I replied, I opened the box and asked him to put it on me.

It was a bit awkward walking back to the guild, I needed to break it. "Romeo-kun, is it 3:30?" "Yeah." "Did you have fun today?" "Yeah." 'I see what your doing, it's not gonna work.' Romeo thought. "Do you think I look cute?" He paused, and blushed. "... Yeah..." He heard what I said, and actually answered 'yeah'...

Romeo's P.O.V

"Do you want to do this again... Sometime?" I asked, I was trying to ask her out... Did it seem it clear? She blushed. "L-like a date?" She really was innocent... "Y-yeah..." Wendy slightly nodded, I smiled and kept my cool. But I was throwing a party inside my head. I stared at her necklace and smirked.

I guess she didn't notice that the bottom pair of wings were gone. I kept it on my key chain as a memory, the day I asked Wendy out.

* * *

**Yeah... This chapter was so crappy. Sorry, but the next chapter will be an improvement. I hope... It's a filler chapter, but it's just the flashback on Evergreen's date, the chapter after that though, will be Gruvia. I'm doing that chapter for you guys! Cause, I already posted on my profile that, I Do Not Support Gruvia. No offence to those who ship the couple. Until the next chapter! ~Please Review~**


	4. A Terrible Liar

**I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting the ElfGreen chapter, but as I said in the last A/N. That's the ****next**** chapter. Are we clear? So this is just the flashback of Evergreen's date, while also in the present while she's figuring out who messed up her date, leaving Lucy and Lisanna having an **_**extremely **_**guilty conscience. **

**During Lucy and Lisanna's interview. **

**Evergreen is Bold, and Lucy is **_**Italics!**_

* * *

-8 a.m-

"WHO DID IT?" Evergreen shouted as soon as she entered the guild.

Lucy's P.O.V

Someone yelled from the back of the guild, "Did what?!" "WHO THE HELL RUINED MY DATE!" She kicked over a table. Lisanna and I shivered. "No one is leaving, until I find out who did it." "How do you know it was someone from Fairy Tail?" Elfman asked, I have to praise him for his bravery, he had the guts to talk to Evergreen at this time? "Because, they dropped a book, only the guild's library has!" Evergreen held up the Kemu Zaleon book I borrowed. I KNEW SOMETHING DROPPED OUT OF MY BAG!

Lisanna paled, and I silent cried. "I think we should sneak out through the back." Lisanna whispered, I nodded. "On three, 1, 2, 3! Go!" I whisper/yelled. Luckily, Evergreen didn't notice us. She kinda had her hands full, kicking Elfman's ass...

Lisanna's P.O.V (-Lucy's House-)

"What have we done..." I asked, rocking back and forth. I regret it... I know Lucy did too... That day, when we ruined Evergreen's date... I remember it like it was yesterday,... Well, it kinda was.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Wow, he's hot!" We blurted out. "If that's her standards for guys, what are the chances that she'll go out with Elfman..." Lucy sighed, I shrugged. We went into the kitchen, even the kitchen was fancy! I guess that's why admissions fee is 100 jewels. Lucy and I changed into the uniforms in the, world's most amazing, bathroom. "Lisanna, can you hand me the lenses." I passed her the contact lenses, we switched our eye colours! Mine were now brown, while Lucy's were blue.

We dyed our hair too, see the effort we put in being match makers? I was blonde, and Lucy was a red head. And to tell the truth, it suit her pretty well.

-Back In The Main Dining Hall-

"Hi, I'll be serving you for the night." I smiled. "We already have a waiter." Her date replied. "Oh, he's... Done for the day." Actually... Lucy locked him the freezer, but no worries! She gave him a sweater! "What would you like for dessert?" "Umm..." I felt Evergreen staring at me, she might find out who I really am, I eyed Lucy and tilted my head to her date, who's name was, actually, I didn't catch his name, so Lucy and I just called him Bob.

Lucy passed by, and winked at 'Bob', while he winked back. Snapping Evergreen out of her intense stare. "Excuse me, we'll both take a #4." I smiled, and walked away, sighing in relief. "I see you have an interest for red heads." I lean in on their conversation with Lucy. "What are you talking about? It's obvious I like you!" Yup, this guys a player. "We're doing her a favour, this guy is a total butt cheek!"

Lucy and I brought them there red velvet cakes (**_Seriously, I've become addicted to them..._**), but it didn't really end up in there mouths... We threw their cakes at them... And some other nearby foods... Bottom line, they're never, EVER, going on a second date.

-Back to the Present!-

Erza pulled us back to the guild, so Evergreen could do some private interviews... Lucy and I shivered watching her interview Fried and Bickslow... If they were on the verge of fainting right now, then what's gonna happen to us?! "Might as well just kill ourselves right now, cause that's gonna be our fate in ten minutes." Lucy whispered. "We gotta take our punishment like a MAN." I replied, this was our pride as match makers! "Are you trying to imitate Elfman?" I thought back to what I said. "No, but I guess it just came out that way..."

-Lucy and Lisanna's Interview-

"So, Lucy-chan, Lisanna-chan. **Where were you yesterday night**?" I couldn't answer, I was a terrible liar... But luckily I had Lucy. "_We were at my house getting ready for our sleep-over._"She smiled. Though, as real as that sounded, Evergreen didn't believe us. "**What colour was Lisanna's top**?" "_Pink_." "**What did you do**?" "_We watched a movie_." "**What movie**?" "_Despicable Me 2_." "**How long was it**?" "_An hour and 38 minutes_." "**What time did you go to sleep**?" "_Three in the morning_." How was Lucy not break a sweat? If that was me, I would be dying.

Evergreen knew she couldn't break Lucy, so she started to talk to me... "So Lisanna... How was the slee-" "OKAY OKAY! STOP GRILLING ME! IT WAS US, WE RUINED YOUR DATE! AND WE'RE SORRY!" Lucy face palmed. Evergreen smirked, and Lucy and I already knew what that meant. "It's punishment time."

* * *

**I've already got a punishment in mind, but I'd love to hear what you guys think the punishment is, and because I love you guys, I'll add in any of your ideas! Next chapter will be up soon! ~Please Review!**


	5. Mission 3-ElfGreen-Somewhat Complete

**Yay! It's the punishment/ElfGreen chapter! Thank-you to MistyShawdow-chan for the punishment! FairyFreak-Sensei will try her hardest to make this... The least perverted it can be! Onto the story~**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Keep sweeping!" Evergreen yelled, Lisanna and I were punished for saving her ass! She could've ended up with that bum, 'Bob'. We ended up with serving Evergreen for the day, and finding her another date, but every time we tried, she would turn'em to stone!

"I'm off to the guild! Keep cleaning! Later girls~" She waved and smiled. "Should we trick Elfman into being her date?" Lisanna asked, "... Yes." I replied, we dropped our brooms and headed out the door. "You know... I feel like we're forgetting something... " Lisanna whispered, our eyes widened when we remembered. "THE WAITER!"

Props to you guys, if you remembered about the waiter we left in the freezer... But, it's only been two days, he's probably fine!

**-The Restaurant-**

"W-we're sorry..." We bowed our heads down, and repeatedly apologized. We were so lucky that the waiter was nice and forgiving... "That's all in the past now. But next time, please give me a thicker sweater." He laughed.

**-The Guild-**

We told Evergreen we were done cleaning her room, every freaky statue was polished, and every flower was watered. "Okay, now we just gotta trick Elfman." Lisanna commanded. "What if he doesn't buy it?" I asked. "We blackmail him." She handed me a book. "Elfman's Diary? Oh my- Where did you find this?" I smirked. "He hides it under a box, that says 'Top Secret, For Elfman's Eyes Only'

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Elf-nii-chan!~" I called. He walked over to Lucy and I, he was betting on who would win the drinking contest. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BET ON MACAO! It's so obvious that Cana would end up the winner! "M-Mira... A-and... L-Lu- Lu-..." We fully forgot what a terrible liar I was... "Uhh... what she's saying is! Mira, Lisanna, and I are going to the reserved restaruant near the old Phantom Lord Guild Location. Wanna join?"

Lucy! You're my savior! "Sure. Let me ask Mira about what I should wear." "NO! Uhh... I mean, just wear a suit and a dark green tie." He nodded, confused. "Lucy? Why dark green?" I whispered. "Evergreen's favourite colour." She whispered. "Oh! Elfman, remember it's Table 9, got it?" He nodded once more.

* * *

"Oh, Lucy! Lisanna!~ Let's go back and see what a great job you did cleaning!" "Uh oh..." I wouldn't say our cleaning was top quality... More like cleaning for someone who paid me with dirt. "Run when we get the chance." Lucy whispered.

* * *

**-On The Way To Evergreen's Room- (If you watched OVA 1, you should know what it looks like.)**

We held the door open for her, and slammed it shut the second she got in. "RUN!"

"DAMN IT, THIS ISN'T FAIR IF SHE CHASES US! SHE HAS WINGS!" Lucy yelled, AND MOTHER OF MAVIS! SHE **WAS** CHASING US! And by the look on her face, I don't think she was very impressed by the way we cleaned her room. "JUST PRAY THAT HAPPY WILL COME FLYING BY!"

-**In Lucy's House-**

"She's out there... I know she is..." Lucy whispered. We locked ourselves up in Lucy's washroom. We took turns peeking through the crack we left on the door, to make sure we weren't still being chased by that... SHE-DEVIL! "Lucy, it's your turn." I sobbed. Lucy took a peek through the door, and she paled. "Is she out there?!" I screeched, but whispered. "Mira gave her the key to my house! How is that possible?!"

"Lisanna! Do something! Transform into a tiger and bite her head off!" My eyebrow shot up at her idea. "Okay... Then turn into that huge purple bunny, and sit on her!" This time I jumped back, and asked. "You mad bro?!"

"Lucy!~ Lisanna!~" She sang. Lucy and I felt a chill crawl up our back. "Lisanna, if I die. I wanna let you know, that I'm the one who ate your cinnamon bun..." I laughed at her expression. "I guess this a better time than any to tell you, I'm the one who drank your strawberry smoothie." We laughed and forgot the situation we were stuck in.

"Found you." Evergreen laughed. Lucy grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "DO IT LISANNA! DO IT NOW! SIT. ON. HER!" I laughed and Evergreen gave her a confused look. "Umm, Evergreen, we'll clean your room the way you want it, and we found you a date. Go to the same restaurant you went to with Bob, and go to table 9." I explained. "Who's Bob?" She asked. "Uhh... What was your date's name?" "Akira." "Go to the same restaurant you went to with** Akira**, and go to table 9, better?"

**-At The Restaurant-**

**Elfman's P.O.V**

Where are you guys? Maybe I came too early... I looked around the restaurant for a familiar face, but I didn't see a single one. "Probably waiting for me at the table." I walked to table 9, like Lucy told me, but I found Evergreen sitting there... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?! LISANNA AND LUCY! Evergreen glared at me, and held up a letter. "This is addressed to you."

"Dear Elfman/Elf-nii-chan,

We weren't able to make it to the restaurant, but for now just hang out with Evergreen, and act like you're on a date! Stick with her at all times! PLEASE~ That's all, enjoy dinner.

~Love Lucy and Lisanna

-P.S- If you don't do what we say, we're gonna read your diary out loud tomorrow at the guild, So remember~ DON'T. MESS. UP. No pressure~"

"I really wish I didn't read that aloud." Elfman sighed. "So, you have a diary?" Her smirk was digging into my soul, that, or I'm really hungry... I nodded with my head hung in shame. "It's MANLY to have a diary!" I yelled. She giggled.

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Woah, Evergreen actually giggled... Maybe she's warming up to him?" Lisanna said excitedly. "Yeah, eventually, if they get married, she'll be your sister." I smirked. "...Woah." She said in monotone.

We watched as Elfman and Evergreen bonded over their teams in the guild, of course it ended up a competition to see whose team was better. No doubt, Evergreen won.

**-Evergreen's P.O.V-**

"So, let's talk about that diary of yours." I grinned. "... It's getting late, I think I should go." He stood up and walked away. "I'll walk with you home." I replied. "I'm taking a cab." "I'll ride in it with you." I have an answer to everything he throws at me. Elfman sighed and gave up. "I'll just walk home." I laughed.

"So, spit it out, what's in your diary?" I'll ask as many times as I need to, I. HAVE. TO. KNOW. "What do you wanna know?" "You're really gonna tell me?" He shrugged and nodded. "Who's your crush?" I stared at him. "Wha- That's too personal!" He stuttered. "Everything in a diary is personal, now tell me." We linked arms, and walked in sync. "If you answer, I'll only ask you one last question." I pouted.

**-Elfman's P.O.V-**

Why do I feel attracted to her all of a sudden? Is this what real love is?... "So?" She snapped me out of my thoughts. "Well... I-it was only a small crush! But it was on, Orihime Inoue..."

She bursted out laughing. "You had a crush on an anime/manga character?!" **(FairyFreak-Sensei doesn't judge! I have a crush on Jellal and Oz-kun from Pandora Hearts!)** "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, last question. What does Orihime Inoue have that I don't?" My eyes widened. "W-what?" She looked down, and blushing wildly. "D-don't make me say it again, you idiot!" "Well, for starters, your total tsundere. Orihime is more of a dojikko..." I smirked. "Hey! Don't ruin my confession!" She hit me with her purse. "T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E"

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Why is it always like this with the Strauss siblings, you gotta wait for the romance to happen." I sighed, Lucy nodded in agreement. "I know right."

We weren't exactly paying attention, cause they starting making out without us knowing, "Oh. My. Gosh." Lucy blushed. "YES! YES! COME ON ELF-NII-CHAN! KISS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized I blew our cover. "Yeah, Lisanna... I think we need to work on holding in our fangirling." Lucy shook her head. Evergreen glared at us, "Why aren't you at the girl's dormitory, cleaning my room?" She started walking up to us.

"RETREAT MISSION! I REPEAT, RETREAT MISSION!" Lucy screamed as we ran back to her apartment to hide... Again.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 5, next up, Gruvia... *Sigh* You guys see the things I do for you?! Anyways, I really love the friendship between Lucy and Lisanna, instead of Lisanna being the bitch of the story... Well, if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me, or just leave your ideas in the review. Until the next chapter! Please Review!~**


	6. Kiss Like There's No Tomorrow!

**Sup peoples! Okay, so it's the... GrUvia... Chapter... IT WAS PURE TORTURE! Well, kinda. I made it so that Juvia wasn't 100% Psycho. After this chapter, it's GaLe! WOO HOO! YEAH! You probably can't tell, but I LOVE GALE!**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"I can't believe we're still being punished after getting her an awesome boyfriend!" I yelled, still mopping Evergreen's floor. "Let's not kid ourselves, we set her up with a Elfman, and she found out that he a crush on an anime/manga character." Lucy sighed. "...True... Very true..." I admitted. "Hey, you know you owe me a cinnamon bun, right?" I looked to her. "Yeah, and you know you owe me a strawberry smoothie, right?" Lucy smirked. "Again... True... Very true..."

"So, Gray and Juvia?" I asked. "Yup. But we gotta make it seem like it's not a date... Or else Juvia would go crazy, and Gray would probably go mad." Lucy was right, we have to make it not romantic, but at the same time romantic. We were gonna have to go to a specialist for this kind of problem.

"Mira~" I smiled creepily. "How do you make a date seem not romantic, so it seems like hanging out in a... Somewhat romantic way?" Lucy tried her best to explain. Lucy and I waited patiently for her answer, knowing it would be PURE GENIUS! "I don't know..."

Lucy face palmed, and I started hitting her head against the bar. "To the next specialist!" I yelled. "You don't mean..." Lucy stuttered. "Yes, HIM!"

**-Guild's Pool-**

"Hey~ Gajeel!" Lucy smiled, or grimaced... "What do you want?" He replied coldly. "... I'm just gonna ignore that... You know a lot about Juvia, so what would be the ideal, non-romantic date for her, so she doesn't know it's a date?" "... Why do you think I can answer that?" Gajeel crossed his arms. Lucy and I leaned in closer to him. "We talked to Levy, we know you read romance novels. So unless you want the whole guild to know, I suggest you tell us."

"... If it's with Gray, nothing will work." He sighed, and got out of the water. "Now if you excuse me, I have a bookworm to yell at." Lucy giggled wildly. "What?" I needed to know. "He said he would yell at Levy-chan, if it was anyone else, he would say 'beat up'." I put the pieces together and squealed.

**-Lucy's House-**

"That was a lot of fun, Nii-San!" "Yeah, I had a lot of fun too." We heard their whole conversation through Lucy's window.

Lucy and I shot up. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Make it so that it seems like it's just a sister-brother hang out." (Lisanna)

"Go and get your cinnamon bun and my strawberry smoothie!" (Lucy)

We said in sync. Now it was my turn to face palm. I sighed, ripping out my hair, to think of something. "Is this what it's like to have writers block?" I looked up at Lucy. "Yeah, but this is... Match makers block..." I watched Lucy roll around on her bed.

m. "Umm... Let's do your idea..." She laughed awkwardly.

**-Back at the Guild Pool-**

While I got everyone out of the pool and into the guild, Lucy was watching out for Juvia and Gray. We were determined to make the pool private for them. "JUVIA!" Lucy yelled. I took a step back from the pool, and walked over to Lucy. "Natsu refuses to leave the pool." I whispered.

**-Lucy's P.O.V**

I sighed, knowing this would probably happen. "Natsu, Erza said she wanted this pool to herself." I smiled. Natsu sighed heavily, and walked into the guild. "He's way too easy." We noticed Juvia staring at us, and looking around for people. "Where did everyone go?" "Umm... Home. You know, it's getting late." "It's only 1 p.m..." "Nap time... You know how our guild is! Sleep is very important to them!" I laughed.

After an awkward moment of silence, I spoke up. "Juvia, when Gray gets here, and both of you are in the water... *Whisper, whisper.*" I knew that Gray was eavesdropping on our talk. I just hope he doesn't think anything perverted.

**-Gray's P.O.V-**

What are they saying? What are they planning... Don't tell me Juvia's gonna make a move on me... "Oh! Hey Gray!" Lisanna pulled me out of the corner I was hiding in. "You gonna go for a swim?" She asked, but it looked more like she demanded it. Lisanna and Lucy pushed me to the edge of the pool. "You know guys, I don't really feel like swimming anymore." I swear I saw Juvia glare at me. "Come on Gray! Jump in!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"No thanks." "Gray~ Jump. In. Now." Lucy crossed her arms. "Really, I don't think I should, I've got this cold and-" "LUCY KICK!" I opened my eyes after the impact, to see that I was in the water... Damn match makers and their stubborness... I turned to Juvi-

"Double Wave!" Juvia's left and right hand moving together. Two waves clashed together, unfortunately, with me between them. When the waves calmed down, and became flat, I stared at Juvia. "Juvia, what the hell?!" "Water Lock!" The pool's water shot up quickly and surrounded me in a ball. I easily broke out by freezing the sphere. "If that's how you wanna be." I smirked. "Ice make: Lance!"

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

Lisanna and I watched Juvia and Gray go at it for a while. "This guild... Takes so damn long for the romance to happen. I thought it was just the Strauss siblings, but the whole guild?!" Lisanna frowned. "But the moments are worth the wait." I exclaimed. "See?"

**-Gray's P.O.V-**

I unknowingly wrapped my arms around Juvia from behind, and pulled her underwater. Wasn't really the best choice, I forgot that she could breath under water, and more importantly, I couldn't.

When we went back up to the surface, it seemed Juvia had found my weakness. She tackled me into the water.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"You know, we should be recording this for their wedding..." I yawned. "Yeah... But I'm kinda lazy right now..." "Me too... Let's do it tomorrow..." We sighed.

Juvia and Gray rose up from the water, with Juvia cupping his face. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Lucy! Get the camera from the guild!" I whispered. Lucy sprinted into the guild hall and back in record time. "Wow... Why couldn't you have been that fast when Evergreen was chasing us?"

"Forget that! Snap the picture, SNAP THE PICTURE WOMAN!" Lucy shook me. I took eight different pictures, and I was really lucky! The last one was a kiss! Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now Lisanna, I want you to stay calm, please do not jump up and yell-" "YEAH! WOO! COME ON GRAY! KISS HER LIKE YOU MEAN IT, BRO!" Lucy sighed. If you can't beat'em, join'em! Lisanna and I turned to each other and smirked. "KISS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

* * *

**That's the end of that chapter, *sigh* I've decided that I wanted to end this story next chapter, I've gotten kinda tired of writing it... *Moment of Silence* ... ****HAHAHAHAHA! Anybody say WTF? FairyFreak-Sensei, already mentioned in the first chappy! THIS STORY WILL **_**NEVER EVER**_** END! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the evil laugh, I just felt like it needed to be there... Up next, GaLe! *Smirk* ~Please Review!**


	7. Objective 5: GaLe!

**YEAAAAAH! IT'S THE GALE CHAPPY! I CAN FINALLY DIE HAPPY NOW! KIND OF!... Back to reality, FairyFreak-Sensei is super happy that she got a lot of views on her story. *STILL FANGIRLING* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! GAJEEL AND LEVY FOREVA! Ahem, sorry. I just ate like eight bowls of ice-cream, so I'm a **_**little bit**_** hyper. At least I haven't killed anyone yet... I think...**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Lisanna! Lisanna! LISANNA! GOD DAMN IT MAN, WAKE UP!" I shook her awake, she is JUST like Natsu. We had a sleep-over yesterday, and in the middle of the night, she crawled into my bed!

"Good morning, Lucy..." Lisanna moaned. "It's the afternoon, 3 p.m." I sighed. Her eyes shot open and she pounced up. "WHAT?!" Lisanna freaked out, checking every one of my clocks. "I would've kept sleeping, but the washroom was calling for me..." I yawned, I stepped off the bed and forced myself to the washroom.

I walked out of the washroom in a new change of clothes, "Lisanna?" I looked around the room. No... She wouldn't... I walked to the kitchen, Yes, yes she would, Lisanna was exploring my fridge, grabbing out a handful of things. "Uhh... Found what you needed?" "Yeah... What do you want to eat?" "...Umm, food?" I replied, Lisanna laughed at my answer.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

Lucy and I thought it was too much work to cook, so we went out for waffles. **(Waffles: 1 - Pancakes: 0, YEAH, GO WAFFLES!)** "GaLe?" Lucy asked. "Yup, I think it's a cute name!" "I'm sorry, but I can't trust you with naming the couples anymore." My blonde friend smirked. "Hey, it wasn't that bad!" I scoffed. "Seriously? 'MiFreJane!" (Pronounced: Me-Freh-Jane)

"... Okay, I'll admit. That one was a mistake."

**-The Guild/The Next Day-**

"So, are you sure that's gonna work?" I asked. "Positive, and if not at least we'll get to go on some rides." Lucy answered. We were talking about the new haunted house at Magnolia's Summer Carnival, it was only in town for another few days, we HAD to go today, and this time, we made sure to wake up before twelve.

"Ah! Levy-chan!" Lucy waved, as Levy took a seat next to us. "We're going to Magnolia's Summer Carnival, any chance you can come?" "I'd love to." "Great~ So, can you invite someone else with you, so the groups can be even. Preferably male, with long spiky black hair, piercings, and a black Fairy Tail sign on his arm... Do you happen to know anybody that would fit that description?" I smiled innocently, Lucy grabbed my arm and whispered, "Way to be subtle." "If you're talking about Gajeel, he just left for a job."

"Crap..." We sprinted out the door, yelling "GAJEEL!" We caught up to him, and met up with him at the park, and it looked like he was running away from us... "I'M SORRY, GAJEEL! THIS IS FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!" I jumped on him and pinned him down. While Lucy tied him up and stuffed him in a large bag, she handed me the bag with poor Gajeel in it. "Lucy, you're gonna have to help me carry him back to the guild." Lucy's eyes widened in terror. "Uhh... You know, I have to... Oh, what was that? COMING LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy ran off with incredible speed.

-**Back At the Guild/Half an Hour Later-**

I panted heavily, and almost passed out on the way in. "Lu...L-LUCY!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Hey... Lisanna... So, how was your walk?" "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! I had to kick the bag a million times so he would stop struggling! OH, AND SOME OF THE LOCALS THOUGHT I WAS KIDNAPPING SOMEONE! SO THEY CALLED THE COPS!" I yelled.

"At least you didn't end up in the slammer..." Lucy whispered.

* * *

**-'Walking' To the Carnival-**

It took a while to convince Gajeel to go, but once Lucy mentioned 'free food', he dragged us half way there. Seriously, the guys in this guild will do anything for free food. It's just good we remembered to have Wendy cast Troia on him.

"So? What ride?" I jumped, please say haunted house, please SAY HAUNTED HOUSE! "Let's go o-" "The roller coaster." Gajeel cut her off. Lucy and Levy paled. "What's wrong, are you scared of heights or something?" I whispered into their ear. "No, but after that stupid Love Slide at Ryuuzetsu Land, roller coasters moved up on my fears list." Lucy sighed.

**-On the Roller Coaster-**

No surprise, Levy and Gajeel went together, well, after we forced them. "Don't be scared, it'll be over before you know it!" I cheered. I told her she could squeeze my hand if she was scared, but I didn't tell her to squeeze the blood out of it! I cringed as her grip got tighter. "Lucy... My hand hurts." I whined. We were at the very top of the roller coaster, a.k.a, the highest point... My hand isn't going to survive this.

"Lucy... Calm dow-!" "AHHHHH! LISANNA! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" "...We haven't went down yet..." I'm kinda scared of what her reaction will be when we actually go down...

**-Going Down...-**

"HOLY MAVIS! I'M GONNA DIE! LISANNA! I LEAVE EVERYTHING TO YOU!" The rest is pretty much just Lucy screaming her will, so let's just skip to the GaLe!

I watched as Levy clung onto Gajeel, and dug her face into his shirt. I have to say, she's taking this MUCH better than Lucy. Gajeel automatically put his arm around her, of course, no matter how bad the conditions are, a match maker always notices a moment. **(If you haven't figured it out, I'm talking about Lucy.)**

"Calm down, squirt. If you haven't noticed, I'm here for you." I squealed at his words, who would expect those words to come out of Gajeel's mouth?

**-Off The Roller Coaster- (Lucy's P.O.V)**

Thank god, we were off the roller coaster. Lisanna and I had to tease Levy-chan! "Oh~ Levy-chan! How was the ride with Gajeel?" She blushed madly. "What was it that he said to you, Levy? Calm down? I'm here for you?" Lisanna chuckled. "I-I don't know what you guys are talking about!" She panicked, and ran off towards Gajeel.

"Wow, I never thought Gajeel would say that." Lisanna smiled. "Well, he has been reading a lot of romance novels..."

* * *

Onto the next ride, I've been waiting for this the whole day. H-A-U-N-T-E-D H-O-U-S-E! PLEASE!~ "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Lisanna and I hid our disappointment and smiled. "You're not gonna scream for your life on this ride, are you?" Lisanna joked. "Never talk about that ever again."

* * *

**-On the Ferris Wheel-**

"Aww, look how cute they are together." Lisanna sighed. "Yeah..." I smiled.

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

I entertained myself by watching Gajeel eat the screws on the window. "Gajeel, if you keep eating the screws, the windows will fall out. I really don't want to fall out." "I said I'd protect you, didn't I?" I blushed. We passed over the lake, it let off a sweet orange colour, and small amounts of sparkles.

"Doesn't the lake look nice, Gajeel?" "I've seen nicer things." I saw him stare at me for a while, I just shrugged it off and continued watching the glowing lake.

**-Off the Ride- (Lucy's P.O.V)**

"We have to make sure they go on that Haunted House together." I said. "So we can't give Levy and Gajeel the option of choosing." I nodded. "I wanna go o-" "OKAY! Last ride of the day! We're going the Haunted House!" Lisanna cut Gajeel off.

Levy-chan stood frozen on the spot after Lisanna said Haunted House. "Levy-chan?" "H-Haunted house?"

We had to drag Levy-chan to the Haunted House, the poor thing shivered wildly. "Levy, Gajeel will be with you!" Lisanna comforted her. I smiled slightly. We pushed her towards Gajeel and I whispered something into Gajeel's ear.

Lisanna and I waited behind Levy-chan and Gajeel, and watched then step into the dark walkway.

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

I panted heavily, I guess this is how Lu-chan felt on the Roller Coaster. When I heard a shriek from the darkness, I quickly grabbed Gajeel's arm and closed my eyes shut. He patted my head awkwardly in response. "Chill, it's only a five minute walk til the end." I nodded slightly, and opened my eyes.

A sudden face popped up and a plastic knife -Or at least I hope it was plastic- came flying a few centimeters away from our faces. "OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT!" Surprisingly enough, that didn't come out of my mouth. It came out of Gajeel's... I giggled at his reaction. In return, he laughed at my reaction when a skeleton made it's way to my leg.

When we were finally out, Lu-chan and Lisanna giggled at my position with Gajeel. I looked at him, we had linked arms and my cheek was pressed up against his arm. Lisanna walked up to me followed by Lu-chan, "How was it?" I blushed, "It was... Fine."

Gajeel and I made our way back to the guild, while Lisanna and Lu-chan took their turn in the Haunted House. I bid them the best of luck.

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" I screamed, clinging onto Lucy's arm. A sudden face popped up in front of Lucy and I. "HOLY! LISANNA!" A sudden *Whoosh* made Lucy and I jump in terror. "What was that?" I whispered. "Kni-..." She stuttered. "What?" "K-knife..."

We poked at the knife stuck in the wall... "It's... *Gulp* Real." Lucy squeaked.

We kept walking in the eerie walkway. "Lisanna..." "Yeah?" "Something touched my leg." I paled. A skull rolled across the floor in front of us. "AHHHHH! RUN IF YOU WANNA LIVE!" I shrieked.

**-Gajeel's P.O.V-**

In front of the guild, I stopped Levy from opening the door, and asked: "Do you remember when you said the lake looked nice, and I said I've seen nicer things?" Levy looked at me with a confused face. "Yes?" "Do you get what I mean now?" I pushed her up against the wall. She scrunched up her eyebrows, thinking back. When she FINALLY figured it out. Levy blushed furiously. I smirked.

I leaned forward placing my lips on hers.

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

He bit on my bottom lip gently before letting go to take a breather. My first kiss... I wonder, should I tell Lisanna and Lu-chan about this? "Gajeel?" "Hmm?" He looked at me, while opening the large doors. "Was that your first kiss?" He blushed, his eyes widening. "W-what?! Course not!" I laughed at his response.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Oh... Wow... That... Was... Scary..." I panted. After running at like, what? Fifty KPH? Lisanna bursted out laughing, "I regret nothing!" She pumped her fist up into the air. "Yeah? Well, I do."

* * *

**Whooo! FINALLY DID THE GALE CHAPTER! So, it was a bit crappy, not my best work. Blame Writers Block! IT IS A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, THING! **_**HORRIBLE! **_** So bad it had to be UNDERLINED AND ITALICED! Oh! And I'm not sure if I should make a Cappy chappy. LOL, See the rhyme? Yeah so the CharlesXHappy thing? I don't really ship it, but it is cute. Til the next chapter! ~Please Review!**


	8. The Surprise Visitors!

**Good Morning/Evening/Night, people! Whatever the time is for you! Since I got no answers for the Cappy chappy. (I'm so sad now...) Let's just skip that shipping, and move onto the filler chapter! YAY! Just kidding, actually, no I'm not. Sorry, to disappoint you all, but I'm still doing the Cappy chapter! I just need an extension for the flow of ideas!... (I'm so empty... WRITERS BLOCK PEOPLE, NEVER EVER GIVE IN TO WRITERS BLOCK!) -And to be clear, this is a filler! P.S. Spoilers in this chappy, so if you're not up to date with the manga, I recommend you skip this chapter.**

**-Lucy's P.O.V- Master's office**

"What? Why us? Can't it be Natsu, or Gray? OR Gajeel! I bet they'd love to go there and you know... Start a fight!" Lisanna begged. Master wanted us to deliver a notice to all the guilds in Fiore, apparently, the other guilds have to pitch in some money for the damages Natsu and Gray made in Crocus... Master's eyebrows knitted together. "You want to leave Gray and Natsu in the same train?! And add Gajeel to the group?! HAS ALL THIS MATCH MAKING YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING GONE TO YOUR HEAD?!" Master yelled.

Lisanna, Makarov, and I couldn't even imagine what they would do. "Eh he... No? I just thought they might have needed more bonding time..." Lisanna smiled innocently. "If they get anymore bonding time, the world might be in danger." He mumbled.

"So anyways! Here are the envelopes! Good Luck!" He shoved us out of his office. "M-master! ERZA COULD DO THIS!" He slammed the door on us, and locked it carefully. Lisanna and I groaned, and headed back to our houses to pack.

**-The Train Station-**

"Old Man... Gonna Kick... Ass... You're so... Regret..." I heard Lisanna mumble, it made me shiver thinking about what was going through my friend's head. "Lisanna? Are you okay?" I faked a small chuckle. She raised her head, showing an innocent smile. "Of course, why would you think there was something wrong?" "...Nothing?"

The train stopped in front of us, and we pulled our bags in. "Off to Blue Pegasus!" I smiled, for no reason. "Isn't that where Ichiya and the Trimen are?" Lisanna whispered. "... Yay... Off to Blue Pegasus..." I said in monotone, the smile wiped off of my face.

* * *

The train ride went on forever, how long has it been? "Lisanna, how many years have we been on this train?" I mumbled. "... It's been an hour..." "Lisanna? How many seconds has it been?" She waved her finger in the air, doing the math. "Three thousand six hundred." "Urghh..." I moaned.

**-Blue Pegasus-**

Lisanna gawked at the large building, staring at the ground then the sky. "You've never been here before?" I asked. She shook her head. "After meeting Master Bob and Ichiya, why would I want to?" I chuckled at her answer. "By the way, what's the thing between Erza and Ichiya?" "You really wanna know?" I nodded, holding my breath for whatever she was going to say.

"Ichiya and Erza met at Master's meeting, they instantly fell in love and made out in a corner." Lisanna said. (Putting her poker face on) "WHAT THE HELL?!" Lisanna suddenly exploded into laughter. "No, no. I'm just kidding. Asking Erza to make out with Ichiya is like asking her to kill herself with a spoon." I couldn't help but giggle.

We walked into the guild leaving our luggage beside a tree. "Okay Lisanna, I'll run to the Master and hand him the notice, while you distract the Trimen, and Ichiya." I whispered. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" She whisper/yelled. "Pfft, calm down. I was just joking... Unless you wanna do the pl-" "No."

* * *

"Oh, Lucy-San and Lisanna-San." Master Bob sang. "M-Master Bob! Umm, we have a notice from Master Makarov." He took the notice and looked pass Lisanna's shoulder. "Are Natsu-Kun and Gray-Kun With you?" He blushed. Lisanna and I couldn't help but feel a shiver going up our spine. "N-no. We should be leaving now! See you!" I said running out the door. While the Trimen winked/waved at us.

"Next up, Lamia Scale!"

* * *

"Hello?" Lisanna opened Lamia Scales's door, only to be greeted by Jura. "Lucy-dono." He smiled, welcoming us. "You must be Elfman-dono's younger sister." Jura shook her hand and placed his concentration back on me. "What brings you here?" "We have a notice for Lamia Scale's Master."

"Oh, she's in her office. But let me warn you, she just finished scolding Chelia and Sherry, Master Ooba is probably in a bad mood. Lisanna and I nodded and continued to walk to her office. I knocked on her door cautiously.

"WHAT?!" We flinched at the sudden yell. Lisanna opened the door slowly. "H-hi. We're here to deliver a notice from Master Makarov." Lisanna gave me a small push, making me step into the large office. "M-Master Ooba?" Her back faced our direction, and we only heard a low grunt. "SPIN!" She yelled, twirling her finger. "Wha- OH MY GOD!" The room circling around me, trying to keep myself from passing out, I called Lisanna for assistance. "LISANNA!"

"LUCY!" She yelled as she clung onto me, causing us both to twirl around the room. After a while, we started to enjoy the ride... And that's when Ooba decided to stop. Lisanna fell on top of me, causing a loud 'THUMP' noise. "Aww... AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN!" Lisanna cheered. "NO! I-I mean, here's the notice Master Ooba." I stood up brushing the dust off my skirt.

**-Back on the Train!-**

"After Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus. Can we call it a day, and stay at a hotel?" "Yeah..." Lisanna fell asleep on my shoulder, so I ended up carrying her and our luggage to the guilds, and the Hotel...

**-The Hotel- 6 A.M**

"Lucy." "What?" I mumbled into my pillow. "Lucy!" "What?" Obviously, she wasn't satisfied with my answer. "LUCY!" "WHAT?!" Though as loud as I yelled, it was muffled because of the pillow I yelled into. So it came out as a soft squeak. "LUCY!" "I'M UP!" I yelled after removing the pillow from my face.

The sound of our door being unlocked was heard after I screamed. The hotel's manager opened our door smiling at us. Weirdly, the manager looked strangely familiar to us. "It was nice of you to tell the whole hotel that you're awake, but I suggest telling your friend more quietly next time, okay?" We nodded slowly. "Hey, do we know you from somewhere?" Lisanna asked.

I snapped my fingers when the annoying light bulb in my brain lit up. "You're the waiter that we locked in the freezer a few weeks ago!" I smiled, then frowned, then chuckled lightly. Remembering how embarrassing it was when we let him out. Lisanna smacked her hand on my face before I could say anything else. "Don't worry, we'll be quiet from now on."

She left her hand on my mouth for a while and I was starting to get annoyed. "Lisanna. Lisanna!" She didn't hear me, as she was focusing on something else, I had no choice but to do _**that**_. "Hey!" She shouted. I smirked at Lisanna's reaction. "Did you just lick me?" "Yes, yes I did." "Wow, thank you." She said in monotone.

**-Back in Magnolia-**

"Ugh... Why didn't we just start with this guild? It's like right beside Fairy Tail... AND YOUR APARTMENT!" Lisanna yelled, both of us were getting flustered from having to deal with the guild masters, some easier than others though. "I don't like this guild." I commented before stepping onto the stone slab in front of the door. "Yeah, me neither. I don't get it, we're asking the guilds for money even though we won the GMG?" Lisanna asked "Well 30% of the money went to debt payment, another 40% went to the parties we keep having... The other 30% is to pitch in for the damages in Crocus... So that's pretty much all our money."

"BUT WHY THEM?! SERIOUSLY!" Lisanna groaned. I smiled, and shrugged. We opened the door as if on cue, because a table was flung towards us. "Maybe we have more in common with them we thought." I laughed. This time I pushed Lisanna ahead and backed away. "Lucy!" I pouted walking up to her, it was creepy getting stares from the Twilight Ogre mages. We made a mad dash to the bar, where Banaboster sat.

He was a big, no, HUGE, dude with zero sense of fashion. We heard from Erza that he was bad-tempered and cruel. Not someone we want to deal with. "Hey, Master Banaboster." I said, poking his arm. "What do you-? Ah, Fairy Tail." He smiled, "What brings you here." "This is from Master Makarov." We handed him the small envelope and quickly backed away, if you know him well enough, you'll know what his reaction's gonna be.

"WHAT?! MORE MONEY!?" He stomped over to us, the tension in the room rising quickly. "Who are you to ask for more money? You just payed us back, and you wanna us to help you again?" He growled. Banaboster leaned in close to our faces, enough so that we could smell the alcohol coming from him. "W-well... We're gonna pay you back eventually... We promise this will be the last time."

Banaboster let out a low growl, "No." I really don't blame him for saying no, but this was for Crocus, not Fairy Tail. I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the nearest wall. "You're gonna pay that amount of money, even if I have to make you! SO YOU BETTER PAY, OR I'LL MAKE YOU WIPE MY GUILD'S FLOOR WITH YOUR ASS!"

* * *

**-On our way to Sabertooth-**

"You were really out of character there..." Lisanna smiled, trying not to laugh. "Yeah... It felt nice." I said, dozing off. Lisanna snapped her fingers, trying to get me out of my trance.

**-At Sabertooth-**

"I vote that we let Erza do this one!" "Aye..." I replied. We turned around to walk back to the train station. "Fairies, what are you doing here?" ... Sting Eucliffe... **(A/N: Another one of my many crushes)** Lisanna sighed and turned around, "We're here to deliver this to your Master, can we see him?" "I'm the new Master of Sabertooth." Sting said proudly.

"... AHAHAHAHA! Yeah, t-that's really funny! But seriously, where's your Master." The cocky smirk on his face fell and turned into an annoyed frown. "Wait, your serious?" Lisanna said, with wide eyes.

"That was awkward..." I whispered. He led us into the guild and sat us down at table near... Minerva... Lisanna and I shivered at the sight of her, and quickly scooted away when she sent us a cold glare. As Sting read the message, Minerva walked over to our table, for our safety, we hid behind Rogue. "Hi, Lucy-chan, and..." She looked over at Lisanna and back at me. "Lisanna. Am I that unknown to the world?" Lisanna frowned.

"Apparently..." I whispered. "Lisanna..." Minerva smiled. "Why's she so nice all of a sudden?" Lisanna said, pulling my arm. "... Maybe she's Bi-Polar..." I shrugged "Yeah, sure." Minerva passed over a plate of cookies, I had to admit, they looked good. "Chocolate Chip Cookies, made from scratch." She smiled. "O-okay..." Lisanna stuttered and took one. "I don't trust her..." I whispered. "It's just a cookie." She was close to biting into it. "NO!" Rogue slapped the cookie out of Lisanna's hand. Sting took his eyes off the paper when Rogue slapped the cookie out of her hand.

Sting's eyes widened when he saw the cookie, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" "N-no..." Lisanna whimpered. "NEVER. TAKE. ANYTHING. MINERVA. GIVES. YOU." We nodded quickly, and saw Minerva chuckling in the corner. "Huh... Maybe she's not Bi-Polar." Lisanna face palmed.

**-Back at the Guild-**

"OLD MAN! WE FINISHED!" Lisanna stomped into his office. "Good. Now, I have a new job for yo-" "NO!"

* * *

**-At Lucy's House- Lisanna's P.O.V**

"Ugh... Gramps... You're so gonna get it tomorrow." I groaned. "Hey, Lisanna? What is this?" Lucy asked, she pulled out an over sized book from my bag. "Oh, it's just a book Minerva gave me. It's some of her recipes." Lucy stared at me in horror. "Are you crazy?!" "Don't worry, Minerva promised it was all safe." "HOW CAN YOU TRUST HER?!" Lucy grabbed me by the shoulders. "Is she doing this against your will?"

I snickered at my friend's imagination. "Fine, we'll try ONE recipe, but if I die, Lisanna, please. SUE HER AT MY FUNERAL!" She yelled with a fist. I followed her to the kitchen and we pulled out some pots and pans. "Pass me the book." I said. "Here." Lucy passed the book to me and quickly grabbed it back. "Lisanna! It's titled, 'Minerva's Evil Cookbook'! Doesn't that seem weird to you?!" **(Minerva's Evil Cookbook is an actual story, and definitely one of my favourites! More info in the A/N)**

"Lucy, your being paranoid! She probably just wanted to give it a catchy title!" Lucy raised an eyebrow at my answer. "Really? 'Minerva's Evil Cookbook' seems catchy to you?" I shrugged and replied. "Maybe... Now grab a bowl and we shall bake!" "... Never say that again."

I began to read the ingredients out loud to make sure if Lucy had them all.

"Okay, so we're gonna need:

-Fourteen cups of cake flour

-One pinch of salt

See Lucy? Everything's normal!" "I still don't trust her..."

"-Twenty cups of butter." "WOAH?! TWENTY?! That sounds evil to me!" Lucy twitched. "Lucy..." "Fine... But seriously! That's like a heart attack in one slice!" I sighed, I finally understand why Elf-nii-chan hates cooking.

"One meter bag of granulated suga-" "One meter?! HEART ATTACK I TELL YOU! HEART. ATTACK." "Well, this recipe was meant for Sting." I replied. "Oh... Yeah, that makes more sense."

"-Seven Raw eggs

-Three cups of unsweeted Dutch processed cocoa powder.

-One ounce of fresh blood. (Demon's have the best blo-... That can't be right..." Lucy stared at me with wide eyes. "Evil... You know what, keep reading." She smirked.

"-One teaspoon of snow?

-One cup of buttermilk

-0.1 teaspoon of white vinegar

-Twelve teaspoons of baking soda

-Twelve Narcissus flowers. Wait, aren't they poisonous?" I thought. "I don't know. But hey! That guy 'Bob' gave me some narcissus flowers after Evergreen broke up with him. Man, that guy was an ass." I nodded. "Wait, I thought we figured out his name was Akira?" I looked at her, obviously confused. "Yeah, but I like Bob more."

"Okay...? Let's go get the ingredients!"

* * *

**-Going to get the Ingredients!-**

"Five jewels, please." The man stuck out his hand. "Here. HEY! Aren't you that waiter we locked in the freez-" "LUCY!"

* * *

**-BACK HOME! ~ SORRY PEOPLE, I GOT LAZY.- **

"Okay, Lucy! Start cooking!" I commanded. "WHAT?! You wanted to make this demon cake, YOU'RE HELPING ME!"

**-Time skip- ... Got lazy again...**

"Okay, put the Narcissus flowers around the cake, make sure to only put two. Crush the third one and sprinkle the powder over the cake to give it that white feel to it. Lastly, enjoy the cake, this is very delicious!"

I finished reading the instructions and stared down at the cake. "Wow, it looks pretty decent." Lucy whispered. "Lisanna. Take the first bite." She handed me the fork. "... Okay..." I grabbed the fork and took out a piece. I stuffed it down my throat and waited for something bad to happen. "Wow... This is pretty good!" "What? No way..." Lucy grabbed a fork of her own and took a bite of it from the opposite side. "We're eating this... And we're still alive!"

-**Five minutes Later!-**

"Ugh... Lucy... I don't feel very good..." Half of my face went green, and the other was pale and completly white. "I told you not to eat that whole cake." I envied Lucy right now... She stopped eating after two bites, but I got hungry and ended up eating the whole cake. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Washroom?" "Washroom!" I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I swear, I think I saw my life flash before my eyes...

I came out to see Lucy reading a book on her bed. "Hey Lisanna, turns out you were right. Narcissus flowers are poisonous!" She laughed. "Thank you, for telling me that _**after**_ I ate the poisonous cake!" "Your welcome!"

**-Next Day, at the Guild-**

"LUCY! LISANNA! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Master Makarov called us into his office. As we walked in, the rest of the guild watched in shock. "Two of the four most innocent girls in Fairy Tail have gotten in trouble? What is the world coming to..." We heard Wakaba and Macao say.

"Lisanna, Lucy. Do you know what happened yesterday?" We shook our heads no. "Oh, but Master. I think we need to sue Minerva for poisoning Lisanna..." Lucy said quietly. He nodded a bit confused, but became serious again after remembering why he called us in here. "Because you two didn't do job I had assigned for you when you came back. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and to make it five times worst, Gajeel. Took on the mission instead! NOW FAIRY TAIL HAS TO PAY DAMAGES TO ZENTOPIA CHURCH!"

"Our job was to go to Zentopia Church?! Hell am I glad we didn't go! I might of ran into Dan Straight!" Lucy grimaced. "FOCUS! WE OWE THE CHURCH AND CROCUS NOW!" He handed us a package stacked with papers in them, go hand these out to the other guilds. Now!" Lucy's looked at him in terror, as we both groaned walking out the door and back to the train station. Again...

**Yay! End of the filler chapter, hoped you guys enjoyed it, it's probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. Sad, right? ANYWAYS! I'm still stuck on that Cappy chappy, so we'll just move along to the next couple I planned: JerZa! YAAAAAAAAAAY! OMG, I SHIP THIS COUPLE SO HARD. IT'S MY ABSOLUTE FAVE BESIDES NALU! Ah, NaLu... My OTP.**

**Oh! And onto the info about 'Minerva's Evil Cookbook!', if you're the type who really loves humour, I definitely recommend this! I LOVE THIS STORY. All ideas should be credited to the author, sereneskydragonslayer! You can find her in my favourite authors section! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPY! Please Review!~**


	9. Jerza: Part 1

**HI EVERYONE! It's the JerZa chapter! KYA!~ *FANGIRLING* I'd keep fangirling but then this chapter would be posted up next week! LOL, No seriously... OKAY! I'VE WASTED ENOUGH OF YOUR LIFE, LET'S MOVE ONTO THE CHAPPY! P.S, CHARACTERS MAY BE A BIT OOC. P.S. For those of you who read the Author's Notes, thanks. So please read the Author's Note at the bottom!**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"MINERVA! DAMN YOU!" I yelled, kicking over a table at the guild. "Evil bitch... I bet she has experience from the five million other times she's been in court..." Lucy grimaced. We just came back from court, for suing Minerva about that poisonous cake... But she played dirty! She used her power to choke the judge, AND NO DUH! She ended up innocent!

-**Mean While- Jellal's P.O.V **

"Ultear... Damn hag." Yesterday, Master sent Ultear to deliver some complaints to Fairy Tail that was accidentally sent over to us, she called in sick and said I would be happy to do it. I have reason to believe Mirajane has something to do with it, that girl is always playing match maker.

I passed by about twenty shops in Magnolia, but the cafe caught my eye. Actually, it was someone in the cafe, a women with long red locks was happily eating a strawberry cake. Could it? No... It can't be!

Seeing another girl with red hair in the Armor Shop stopped me in my tracks. And another in the Black Smith's Corner and another in the Clothing Store... I'M SEEING ERZA EVERYWHERE! Is this a sign?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?

* * *

**REMINDER: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! **

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Heh heh heh, I knew keeping these red wigs over the years would someday come in handy." Lisanna chuckled. "...No, you didn't. We just bought them yesterday, knowing this would happen!" I ran my fingers through my hair. I had to admit, as stupid as the plan seemed, it worked pretty well. Jellal was going cray-cray. **(LOL, I JUST LOVE THAT WORD.)**

We headed off to the guild, and gave Jellal a break. Poor guy... He has no idea about what we have in store for him.

**-Jellal's P.O.V-**

I finally got to Fairy Tail. I was happy that I wasn't seeing Erza everywhere anymore. I opened the door and a wave a Fairy Tail mages ran up to me, "Aww, FALSE ALARM! IT'S NOT HIM!" "Not who?" I questioned. "Jellal?" I saw Erza coming up to me, was she the real Erza or am I hallucinating again? "Erza?" Making sure, I poked her on both sides of her cheeks.

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

"W-What are you?" I stuttered. Jellal's face went red, and it wasn't long before mine did the same. "Wh-why are you here?" I stuttered once again... "A package that was addressed to Fairy Tail was accidentally sent to Crime Sorcier."

"Pfft, he thinks it was an accident." Lisanna giggled, before Lucy slapped her hand over Lisanna's mouth. "Eh heh... Umm... It's Lisanna's new catch phrase! 'Pfft, he thinks it was an accident...', catchy, right?" She laughed.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

Props to you if you've already figured it out! We stole the package from Master's office and sent it to Crime Sorcier. We told Ultear the plan, and she said she would happily play along! Yes, that's right! We're not the only JerZa supporters!

While Erza and Jellal were having a talk, Lucy and I asked Bisca and Asuka for a favour... Bisca agreed immediately and it seems like Askua understood her part of the mission.

**-Bisca's P.O.V-**

"Erza?" I asked. "Could you do a something for Alzack and I?" I smiled as innocently as I could. "Sure, what is it?" "Could you...?"

* * *

**I'm truly sorry guys! I know this chapter was EXTREMELY short... SCHOOL IS RE-STARTING THIS WEEK AND I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY! I'm really hoping you guys don't think I'm slacking off... There's been a lot going on lately and I wasn't able to finish this chapter because of... BACK-TO-SCHOOL shopping... *GAG* If you guys know me well, you should know, I. HATE. SHOPPING. Anyways... I PROMISE! The new chapter will be up in four days! ~PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW!~ **


	10. Jerza: Part 2!

**Hey hey hey! It's FairyFreak-Sensei! I felt super sorry for writing such a terrible chapter last time! I decided to post this one earlier than the actual dead line!**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Could you... Babysit Asuka for Alzack and I?" Bisca smiled. "W-well... Jellal and I were planning to have a chat at the nearby cafe..." We heard Erza say. "She's already planning to go out with him today. Do we still need to spark up a romance that's already there?" Lucy whispered. "...You're no fun!" I whined. "I think the results of our work are **much** better than the results of nature."

Bisca frowned, causing Erza to feel guilty. "Umm... Of course I can..." She glanced at Jellal. He nodded understandingly and smiled at her kindness. As Jellal started to walk off, I was scared Bisca might of forgotten to stop him. "Hey! Asuka can be quite the handful sometimes, would you mind giving Erza a hand?" She wasn't gonna take 'no' for an answer, and he knew that. "S-sure..."

"Great! Here's the key to Alzack's place! See you in two days!" "T-two days?!" Erza blushed at the thought of spending two days with Jellal... "Well, let's go." Jellal said calmly. He lifted Asuka up and flew her around playfully.

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

I watched Jellal and Asuka laugh as he spun her around a few times before carrying her normally again. Huh, I never thought of him as the fatherly type. I stood there smiling like an idiot til he called out my name. "Erza?" Snapped out of my trance, I trailed after them, having Asuka lead the way to the house.

The house was beautiful... It was probably two times bigger than Lucy's apartment with white marble flooring and mosaic patternings on the walls. "Wow, Asuka-chan, your house is amazing..." said staring at the furnishing. "Asuka-chan? When did that start?" I laughed. "Don't laugh, everyone calls her that!" "But it's strange coming out of you..."

**-Jellal's P.O.V-**

"Asuka-chan, let's go take a bath!" Erza walked off with Asuka into the bathroom. I sat on the light blue carpet Asuka usually sits on, and grabbed one of her toys. "Sir... Fuzzington..." Was written on the teddy bear's collar. With a tag that said, from: Mommy and Daddy. I smiled, one day... I want my child to be holding a toy with the exact some tag on it. I wonder who the mom will be... **(Wow, he might be as dense as Natsu!)**

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

Of course we can't sneak around the house watching all the Jerza moments, so Lis (We're close enough to call each other that now!) and I planned ahead and set up a nanny cam inside of Sir Fuzzington. We know Asuka carries that plush toy with her almost everywhere when she's at home.

The Nanny Cam is connected to the lacrima screen at Lis' house. We did it here, so Mira could join in on the fun! "Mira, your here!" I called. "Popcorn?" Mira nodded handed me the large bucket. "Tissues?" We all know that at some point we're gonna cry tears of joy. "Check!" Lisanna smiled. "Weapons?" "Check!" Mira and Lisanna replied happily. Why weapons you ask? Just in case Jellal does something stupid and ends up breaking Erza's heart. If that happens, we're making sure he knows that messing with us, is worst then Hell...

**-Jellal's P.O.V-**

I felt a chill up my spine, as if someone was just threatening me... I set the bear down and went upstairs to the check up on Erza and Asuka. I unlocked the door with a paperclip, and heard a sudden shriek come from Asuka. "ASUKA?!" I yelled slamming the door open. I blushed to see Erza taking a bath with Asuka... "P-PERVERT!" "Wh-?! No!" I shielded my eyes, hopefully hiding my intense blush too. I felt a sudden flash before something was thrown in my face.

"Your free to look now..." I removed the slightly wet towel from my face to see Erza back into her armor. She pulled Asuka out of the bath tub and gestured that I give back the towel.

* * *

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

"What would you like to do now?" I bent down on my knees, trying to resist from pinching her cheeks and hugging her senseless. "... Asuka wants to take a walk!" She laughed grabbing her teddy bear and jumping onto Jellal. I sighed as I ran after them, Asuka may be small, but she can run...

We took a long walk passed the Guild and Lucy's apartment, and took a break at Magnolia's park. A few girls walking by glanced at us and mumbled something. "Wow, what an adorable family! Since when did Titania get married? Or have a kid..." Jellal must have heard, he was blushing only a few shades brighter than my hair.

"Er-san, Jelly-chan?" Asuka said, pulling on our sleeves. I cracked up at the name 'Jelly-chan'. Jellal glared at me while he drank from his water bottle. "Where do babies come from?" "*COUGH COUGH* Wh-what?!" He choked, I patted him on the back gently. "Good Luck..." I snickered as he tried to explain to Asuka, but stopped when he whimpered for help. "Well, when a boy and a girl love each other, they'll kiss, and a fairy will come to deliver their baby the next morning."

I smiled at her impressed face. "Oooh, are Er-san and Jelly-chan going to have a baby?!" "*COUGH COUGH COUGH*"** (He coughed ****THREE**** times, know what that means? SHIZ. GOT. SERIOUS.) **"What?! No! No! Of course not!" "Er-san and Jelly-chan don't love each other...?" Asuka's face darkened into a depressed pout. "No! Well... What Erza means is... **We do love each other!** We just... Haven't kissed yet!" I was shocked he said **THOSE** words...

Her face lit up and she jumped up in excitement, "Kiss now! Kiss now!" She jumped. "A-Asuka... That's something we can't do... But we'll do anything else!" I said lifting her up. "Anything?" "Anything." I replied. "Pinky promise!" I raised my pinky and wrapped it around her's. "Pinky promise." "Okay, I want Er-san and Jelly-chan to..."

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Asuka-chan, she's gonna be a great match maker someday!" I cried. "Yup, I'm so proud of her!" I laughed when Luce started to cry, and handed her a tissue. "Tissue?" "Thank you... To think, just yesterday, she was piggy backing on Master Makarov's back..." "... That was like just a week ago..."

**-Jellal's P.O.V-**

"Asuka-chan, let's go home." Erza said taking her hand and getting back onto the brick path. "Oh oh! There's a pretty store! Asuka wants to see!" She yelled, pulling Erza to the the girly store. I hesitated to go in, I'm not sure if I want to go into a store called 'Pretty Pink Princess...' "Jellal?" "Er-san!" "I mean... Jellal-chan!" "Coming Erz... Dear!" So... I guess you know what the deal was now...

**-Flashback-**

"Okay, I want Er-san Jelly-chan to act like my Mommy and Daddy!" "Oh, okay." I nodded in agreement. "That means acting lovey-dovey!" Erza's eyes widened, and I got whiplash from turning my head too fast. "WHAT?! ASUKA! WE CAN'T!" Asuka shook her head in disappointment. "Er-san, you pinky promised." "B-but..." Erza groaned, "Asuka-chan? Did Mira set you up to this?" She shook her, smirking. "Then who?" I said anxious to know. "It's a secret!"

* * *

**-Back to the Present-**

"Do you see anything you like, Asuka-chan?" I asked watching her go through literally dozens of racks. "This one!" Asuka pulled off a short pink strapless chiffon dress with a thin bejeweled belt. "Asuka-chan, I don't think that'll fit you, let's go find a smaller size." Erza said looking at the dress, admiring it. "But I picked it for you Er-san." Erza teared up at the kind gesture.

**-Outside the Dressing Rooms-**

"Do you think Er-san will look pretty? What's her favourite colour? What colour does she look best in? Does Er-san like tight clothes or loose clothes? Strawberry shortcake or strawberry cheesecake? Are you going to get married to Er-san?" Asuka threw as many questions as possible. "Zip! You can't talk now until you figure out the magic word." I said, running my thumb and index finger over her mouth, pretending to zip her lips.

"Mmm mm hmm hmm mmm hmm!" She hummed jumping up and down. "Sorry Asuka-chan, I don't know what your saying." I said lightly pinching her cheeks. I heard the noise of a curtain being pulled, so I made my way to Erza's dressing room. I stopped in front of the mirror, and stared in awe. "Wow! Wow! Er-san looks so pretty!"

"I thought I zipped your lips." "The magic word is 'Sir Fuzzington!'" Asuka smiled proudly. "What? The magic word was 'heaven'." I stated confused. "Okay, then the magic word is 'heaven', YAY! I can talk now!" I face palmed, being tricked by a child... "So Jelly-chan? Don't you think Er-san looks pretty?"

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

I turned and looked to him, but turned back around in disappointment when he remained silent. "I think Erza looks stunning, regardless of what she puts on." His answer shocked me and many bystanders. I rushed into the change rooms once again and almost ripped the curtain when I pulled it to the side. Inside, I heard some 'Oohs and Awws', and silently screamed, jumping up and down like an obsessed fan girl.

**-On the way back-**

"YAY! YAY! ER-SAN BOUGHT THE DRESS!" She cheered, and told everyone she saw. "HEY HEY! MR. BIKER MAN! GUESS WHAT?! ER-SAN BOUGHT THE DRESS!" She jumped. "... Fascinating, I think you should go back to where ever you came from now, kid." He replied.

**-At Home-**

"Time to eat dinner, then it's bed time. Okay?" I bent down to her height and sat her down on the maple wood chair. "Asuka's not hungry!" "Your still gonna need to eat. Kay?" "Okay... What are you making?" "What do you want to eat?" I looked down at her and picked up a large pot. "Ramen!... Or Udon... OR SOBA!" "So... Which one?" I laughed. "... Udon!"

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"HA! 50 jewels each please!" I laughed. Lisanna pouted as she gave it to me, and Mira wasn't to happy about it either, but of course she didn't show it. "I knew I should of chose Udon!" "But it's not your favourite of the three..." Mira smiled supportively. "I could of faked it..."

Mira, Lis and I bet on which one she would choose. We chose depending on which one was our favourite. Mira chose soba, and Lis chose ramen. "I think you would be a good match for Naruto..." I muttered. "What? Just because of the ramen thing?! No way! I'm a total NaruHina supporter and always will be! Plus, I would never steal a boy from another girl!" Lisanna said sweetly. "Yet, you happily declared that Tamaki Suoh was your true love, and you wouldn't let anyone touch him. Even though he's meant to be with Haruh-"

"YOU BITE YOUR TONGUE! TAMAKI IS MINE! IF THAT WITCH HARUHI EVER DARES TO TOUCH HIM OR EVEN LOOK AT HIM, I'LL RIP HER TO SHREDS!" Mira's and my eyes widened in fear, as we slowly backed away from Lisanna. Careful not upset her in anyway...

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

"Dinners ready!" I set the pot down onto the table. "Oh! Udon!" Jellal quickly set the table and waited for Asuka and I. "... Hurry up... Hurry up... Hurry uuuuup!" Jellal whined quietly, but loud enough so I could still hear him. "Asuka, punch Jelly-chan for me." "Asuka's not allowed to punch." I sighed. "Are you allowed to kick?" "... Only if it's Gajeel-san..." I sighed in disappointment.

**-At the Table-**

"Itadakimasu!" We all said before eating, Asuka was enjoying the food. While Jellal... I'm guessing he really enjoyed the food... He was stuffing his face as if it were Natsu or Gray... It's official! Every guy I'm friends with is a PIG.

**-Bed Time!-**

"Asuka-chan, go brush your teeth." Jellal said, picking her up. "Asuka-chan's tired..." She said, falling asleep on his shoulder. "Erza! She fell asleep." I frowned, she needs to brush her teeth... "Okay, you hold her mouth open, and I'll brush her teeth!" Jellal's eyebrows knitted together. "... What?" "You heard me! Let's go!"

* * *

"That was... Strange..." I nodded in agreement. While I was brushing her teeth, Asuka bit on Jellal's fingers. It took about fifteen minutes to get her to release... BUT! Her teeth are clean now!

We set Asuka down onto the bed, and put Sir Fuzzington beside her. "We're doing an 'okay' job, right?" He asked. "I guess..." We slept on the sofa, I unknowingly snuggled up into his neck. "Good Night." I mumbled. "Good Night, Erza." He said, kissing my forehead.

"ER-SAN AND JELLY-CHAN KISSED!" Jellal and I sprinted up off the couch, and stared awkwardly at Asuka. "Is your baby going to come tomorrow?! Is the baby's hair going to be blue or red... OR PURPLE?! Maybe violet, or lavender! And wh-" "ZIP! There's no magic word for this zipper spell. It'll be broken when you go to sleep!" Jellal said slowly, putting her to bed again.

When he got back to the sofa, we snuggled up again, making sure Asuka was fully asleep, before he kissed me.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

Mira smiled proudly at the couple on the couch, and Lucy couldn't help but cry. "This is the best Rom Com I ever watched!" Lucy sobbed. I nodded in agreement, blowing my nose into a tissue. "There's still episode two, we can watch it tomorrow." Mira said, tearing up a bit.

"Yeah, that was beautiful..." Evergreen cried, wiping away tears. Yeah, we let Evergreen and Elfman watch it with us... "Romance... IS MAN!" "Yes, yes it is." Lucy laughed.

**YAY! PART TWO IS FINISHED! *HAPPY DANCE!* I love this chapter! It's probably my favourite! SERIOUSLY, LOVE IT! I think Jelly-chan and Er-san are OH MY GLOBS cute together!**

**So! Tell me what you think! Please Review!~**


	11. Jerza: Part Three!

**HELLO PEOPLES! FairyFreak-Sensei back with a new chappy! So, I've been wondering, should Lisanna end up with someone? And if yes, who? Anybody, but Natsu! THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A NALI! NALU 4 EVER! P.S... So sorry about the late update, school has been a real pain in the ass lately. Middle school is deadly... Onto the story!~**

* * *

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

"I think we did a good job, Asuka-chan." I smirked. "Yup." "Okay, now throw away all evidence!" I yelled, stashing the markers away under the bed.

**-1 Hour Later-**

"Erza?" Jellal asked, looking around. He found himself alone in the bedroom, so he assumed that we were making breakfast. Jellal walked to the washroom, and screamed when he looked in the mirror. "ERZA! ASUKA!"

"What? What's wrong?" I snickered looking at his face. "Tell me, what's wrong with my face?" He frowned. "There's a lot wrong with your face." A giggle escaped my lips. He glared at Asuka and I for a few minutes. "Go make breakfast." Jellal sighed, walking back in the washroom.

"I don't know what he's screaming about, I thought he looked good in a mustache." Asuka nodded, taking what I said seriously. "And he looked really pretty with the eyelashes." Asuka smiled.

**-At the Guild- Lisanna's P.O.V**

"Okay Asuka-chan! Your job is done! Good job." I smiled, as I brought her to Master Makarov. "Okay, Luce. Now it's our turn to do some work!" Lucy nodded in agreement. "So, what's the plan?" "Movie date?" I suggested. "Restaurant date?..." Lucy shook her head wildly. "Restaurants always means someone's gonna get locked in the freezer." Lucy sighed. "... That's... True..."

"Movie date it is!" "Oh! Wait, what about that dress Erza bought, it's too fancy for a movie date." "When your Erza, you can never be too over dressed!" "Yeah..."

"So, Erza. Jellal, sup bros." Lucy snickered at my attempt of starting a conversation. "... What?" Erza asked in surprise. "What she means is, do you guys wanna come to the movies with us?" Erza smiled, and nodded.

"What movie?" Jellal asked. "Romance?" "No." Jellal replied quickly. "Drama?" "No." Jellal said, a bit annoyed. "What do you want? Horror?" I laughed. "Yeah, sure. I heard there's a new horror out. It made critics pass out, so they never got a chance to review. It's suppose to be amazing." Lucy and I whimpered, we went through the Haunted House a few days ago, now this?!

Our life is a horror movie! "Wh-what?! N-no!" I cried, while Lucy begged with me, "You want us to go to a movie that might make us pass out?!" I pouted. "... We'll pay for snacks." Erza shrugged. "DONE! LET'S GO!"

**-At the Movies-**

"Two small popcorn, two small soft drinks, and two straws." Lucy said, handing the women the money Erza gave us.

"Here, Erza." Jellal stared at the cup for a short amount of time before looking around. His head stopped turning, and stopped on Lucy and I. "Where's the other straw?" Erza looked down, and noticed as well. "Umm, she only gave us two straws, one for us, and one for you guys." Lucy smiled, a bit nervous. "I'll go ask for another one." Erza sighed. "No!" I yelled. "What?" Jellal asked in surprise.

"Umm... Straws cost 500 Jewels each..." "WHAT?! Those two straws cost 1000 Jewels?!" Erza yelled. "... First two straws... Are free..." I answered, narrowing my eyes a bit. "Okay..." Jellal said, feeling a bit awkward. "Is it always this strange with these two?" I heard Jellal whisper.

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

"... Yes..."

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V- (LOL! THAT'S THE END OF ERZA'S P.O.V!)**

Lisanna gripped my hand, squeezing it hard. My fear is roller coasters, and apparently, Lisanna's is horror movies. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." I smiled. I watched as Jellal swung his arm around Erza casually, and she didn't seem to mind. "Lis, look." I said, smirking at the most ADORABLE couple on the planet, except maybe Wendy and Romeo...

**-The Movie!- (Lisanna, I bid you the best of luck! P.S. Please survive this! Your one of the main characters! DO. NOT. DIE.)**

"Lisanna, stuff your face with popcorn to prevent any screaming." I said, patting her on the back. "But we're the only ones here." I looked at her a bit confused. "Huh?" She pointed into the theatre, and gestured at the empty seats, except for the ones Jellal and Erza were sitting in. "Oh... I'm not sure if this movie is gonna make a lot of money..."

Lisanna took deep breaths, shivering wildly. "It's just a movie, it's just a movie. It's just a movie!" She repeated over and over. Poor girl...

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Oh my gosh, Lucy! It's pure horror!" I shouted. "But... This is a commercial for the movies the guilds are making..." **(Eh... More info on that in later chapters...) **"I know! But did you see that dress Minerva was wearing, it was ~UGLY~" I said in a sing-song voice. Lucy laughed at my comment, making the dull and frightening atmosphere fade away.

*"Sharon-chan? Where are you? SHARON!" "Pathetic scum, DIE!"* "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I screamed, while Lucy stuffed as much popcorn into my mouth as possible. "It's. Just. A. Movie. Okay, Lis?" She smiled re-assuringly.

**-Jellal's P.O.V-**

Erza slowly leaned into me, I could feel her soft scarlet hair fall against my chest. **(ROFL! Am I being too cheesy? Nah!... Nvm, I totally am. w, Deal with it.)** I placed my hand around her shoulder and gently pulled her in a bit closer. "You're not scared, right?" I whispered, softly into her ear. Geez, it looked like I was doing something perverted. "No." Erza laughed, as if it were the stupidest question she had ever heard... Probably was...

Erza blushed a bit, placing her hand on her ear. Most likely remembering when I whispered into her ear. Things were starting to get awkward, so I reached for a handful of popcorn.

"O-oh, sorry..." Erza stuttered, pulling her hand away. I was starting to get annoyed, I went to this movie to make some progress with Erza, and so far, nothing is happening. "Jellal?" "Y-yes?" I answered. "You seem... Unhappy." I thought back, I probably had a serious face on while thinking...

I opened the bag of gummy bears, **(Fairy-Sensei is in LOVE with gummy bears!) **and took out one. "Erza, want a gummy bear?" She nodded, without looking at me. She was a bit busy watching the possessed Sharon scare the shit out of what-his-face, apparently to her, it was hilarious...

"Erza." "Ye-?"

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

Before I could say yes, Jellal pressed his lips on mine. The gummy bear slipped into my mouth, and I smirked through the kiss. Jellal probably felt it, so he separated from me. "What?" He asked, trying not to smirk himself. "Is that what you meant by giving me a gummy bear?" I laughed. "Maybe."

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"It's! It's!... So beautiful!" Lis cried, blowing her nose. Normally she wouldn't, but between seeing a huge Jerza moment, and the romance scene between Sharon-chan and What's-His-Face, Lisanna couldn't hold it in.

**-After the Movie-**

I snickered alongside Lisanna, watching Erza and Jellal hold hands. It didn't really suit them... We rushed up to them and pulled on Erza's arm. "Sorry Jellal, can we borrow Erza for a minute?" Lis smirked. "Uh, sure." He let go of Erza's hand and walked away from the group.

"So, Erza. How many gummy bears did you eat?" I asked, swinging my arm around her while she blushed the shade of her hair. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Lisanna and I looked at each other in a displeased way. "Don't play dumb with us Erza, you could tell us now... Or you could tell us after we tell Mira that you and Jellal were getting intimate." Erza panicked at the sound of Mira.

"S-seven..." "SEVEN?!" Lisanna and I could't help but scream in joy. "Well, Luce and I will let you and Jellal have your fun. We're off!" Lisanna smiled. Lis and I walked away with our arms linked like children.

"Lisanna. Since when did you start calling Lucy, 'Luce'?" Erza chuckled under her breath.

* * *

**HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! YOUR PRESENT WAS THE NEW CHAPTER! Nah bro, just kidding! It's not even Christmas yet! I'm so weird... ONTO MY SOCIAL LIFE! *TT^TT***

**I just had a fight with my bestie! BUT NOW I'M DEPRESSED AND DERPED! WHAT DO I DO?! END OF MY TERRIBLE LIFE STORY. Was the chappy okay? **

**Please Review!~**


	12. Off to Canada!

**OMG! I'VE BEEN PREPARING FOR THIS CHAPPY SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY! YES, THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, IT'S HAPPENING! NALU! Jk, sorry to disappoint you, but what I've actually preparing for is Lucy and Lisanna's trip to Canada. YES, THAT'S RIGHT CANADA! THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK CANADA SUCKS, FUCK OFF! I HATE YOU. This is coming from a proud Canadian. ME! FAIRYFREAK-SENSEI! ONTO DUH STORY!**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"I can't believe that tomorrow, we're gonna go to Canada!" I smiled. "Yup! I heard they have this thing there called... Poutine?" **(I'm on a diet, but I always end up eating that...) **"Poutine...? What's that?" I asked. "Well, apparently. It's fries, with gravy and cheese." Lucy thought. "Wow, sounds fattening. I TOTALLY WANT TO TRY IT!" Lucy snickered, "How are you not bigger than my house?" She sighed.

"Well, we do a lot of running from being chased by Evergreen... Running for our lives in the Haunted House... Running away from, Master Bob..." I smiled thinking back to all the times Lucy and I had together. "Ah, memories."

**-Lucy's P.O.V- 4 A.M**

"Lis... Wake up..." No answer. "Lisanna..." Once again, no answer. My head shot up from my pillow, and looked beside me. Strangely, Lisanna wasn't there... "Lisanna?!" "WHAT?!" She yelled back. She was just at my desk... "You know, this story is really good. But Lydia just bought a chiffon dress, I think she'd look better in a cocktail dress." "AGH! MY NOVEL!" I sprinted for the sheets of paper in her hand.

"SHUT UP! IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!" My neighbour from downstairs yelled. "S-sorry!"

**-After... Getting Ready?-**

"Okay, let's get to the airport! Off to Canada!" At first, we were planning on going to France, but then again, we wanted to go to Italy too. So we spun the globe, and decided to go to where my finger lands on. We never thought we would end up on Canada...

"Goodbye Japan... Goodbye Fairy Tail. Goodbye Kardia Cathedral, goodby-" "You know we're only gonna be there for a week, right?" Lisanna said awkwardly. "I know... But a week away from my apartment... It's so sad..." Lisanna gave my a confused look. "Uh... We were away from your apartment for nine days when we had to take care of those mini monsters at Clover's Magic School."

"..."

**-At the Airport- Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Flight 22 to Canada leaves in 20 minutes. Repeat, Flight 22 to Canada leaves in 20 minutes."

"Yay! We got here on time." I cheered. "Yup, that's plenty of time for you to buy me a strawberry smoothie." Lucy smirked. "And, you to buy me that cinnamon bun." I replied. We left our luggage at a table in the middle of the cafe, and order what we had to.

"Your cinnamon bun." Lucy presented to me in a lovely wrapped up box. "Whoa, why'd you need such a big box for just one cinnamon bun?" I asked, staring at the over-sized box. "Because, they were having a sale... Twelve donuts for Fifteen jewels..." She mumbled. "... Cinnamon buns are counted as donuts?" I gawked. "I know right?"

"Flight 22 to Canada leaves in 10 minutes. Repeat, Flight 22 to Canada leaves in 10 minutes."

"Oh, let's go." Lucy sighed, as I handed her the smoothie, while I was stuck pulling my luggage **and** carrying a huge donut box. "Why aren't you carrying this?!" I yelled. "Because, if you don't want to be bigger than my house, you should exercise daily. This is your daily exercise, so you should be thanking me." Lucy smiled in a cheeky way. "Yeah, I hope you won't have to exercise because of that smoothie." I said sarcastically. "Of course not! This is organic!"

**-At the Luggage Checking Thingy-**

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't board with those keys." The guard pointed at Lucy's Celestial spirits. "B-but..." Lucy and I paused when we heard the man's stomach growling... "Uh, what was that?" I asked, smirking. "Um, I guess I'm a bit hungry. Skipped breakfast." He patted his tummy.

Lucy stepped a bit closer to the man and whispered only loud enough for me and him to hear. "Let me on board and we'll give you a donut." I snickered, as if that was gonna work! "Yeah, okay." He replied happily. "Awesome!" ... Wow, just... Wow...

* * *

**-On the Plane-**

"I can't believe he said yes..." I said in shock. "I know, he must of been really hungry." She laughed. Lucy took the window seat, not that I wanted it, and I was left putting away the luggage, or as Luce called it. Extra exercise. "Lucy, how long is the flight?" I wondered. "13 hours and 30 minutes." "... Wha-...Why-?... Ho-?... THIRTEEN HOURS ON A PLANE?!" "And thirty minutes." Lucy corrected.

**-4 Hours Later-**

I've spent the last two hours mumbling about the thirteen hour trip, but Lucy was able to shut me up for the other two hours bye stuffing my face with cinnamon buns and donuts. I'm gonna have to thank Lucy for all that extra exercise...

Lucy's been entertaining herself with the screen on the back of the chair of passenger in front of us. **(Confused? Chair with screen on the back of it. Dude sitting on it. It's in front of the girls. BAM! I'M DUH BEST TEACHER EVER!) **"Are you sure you don't wanna watch?" Lucy asked, taking off her headphones. "Yes, airplanes only have crappy apps and stupid movie/music/show choices."

"There's a list of animes we can watch." She smiled. "... Code Geass?" I said, perking up a teeny bit. Lucy nodded her head and smirked.

**-FINALLY OFF THE STINKIN PLANE- 5 P.M**

"Canada! Finally!" Lucy sighed, stretching. "Really? I could of waited a little longer." I shrugged. "Really. What episode are you up to?" "12, ah, Milly. You're a true match maker indeed. Sorta..." I whispered the last part. We walked out of the airport, after being checked. Passing by the CN Tower. "Ooh, let's go check that out later!"

Lucy jumped up and down like a child. "We need to drop of our luggage, we can go after." I scolded her. "Aww, but I wanna go now!" She pouted. I stopped in my tracks, and Lucy bumped into me. "Why do I feel like a mother all of a sudden?" Lucy stared at me, and snorted.

**-At the Hotel-**

"So, let's make the plan." I suggested, laying out a piece of paper. "CN TOWER, CN TOWER!" Lucy yelled. "Okay, ooh! And how about Canada's Wonderland?!" Lucy gasped at the idea. "CANADA'S WONDERLAND?! It's like 50% roller coasters there!" I chuckled, as I wrote it down on the list. "Once it's on the list, it can never come off." Lucy gave me a scary grin. "Sure, but I heard the other 50% is Haunted. Houses." She emphasized the last part.

"Damn it, never should've wrote it all in pen." I mumbled.

"What's after Wonderland?" I asked. "Head to Ottawa, and check out Parliament Hill?" "What? Get on a train for six hours?!" Lucy complained. "Okay, okay. That'll be our trip for the last day." Lucy nodded, as her signal of 'okay'.

"4 more things. Make it count." I said, tapping my pen on the desk. "Niagara Falls, West Edmonton Mall?! I heard there's a park **in** the mall! Oh! Butchart Gardens, and Wild Water Kingdom!" I laughed, how did Lucy find all these places even though we've only been here for like... An hour? Though, Niagara Falls was obvious.

"Okay, the list is done! Let's go to the CN Tower." I sighed. "YAY! YAY!" Lucy jumped, I watched her sprint down the hall and rocket out the door. "Geez, your like Natsu when he sees food."

* * *

**Sorry Everyone, for interrupting your reading! I just wanna say, that there's a new poll on my profile page to decide on Lisanna's Love Life! VOTE. PLEASE. Thank-you~**

* * *

**-Going up the Stairs!-**

"Damn it, Lucy! Why?!" Luce decided that we should take the stairs, EVEN THOUGH THERE'S AN ELEVATOR. "We gotta work off those cinnamon buns!" I frowned. "We're gonna be screaming our head off at Wonderland. I think that's some serious exercise right there." Lucy just laughed and continued going up the steps.

"We're finally up her- AND HOLY SHIT, THE FLOOR IS GLASS!" I yelled, running around. "The floor is like 50 cm thick, don't worry we're not gonna fall."

"Come on! Let's go around." Lucy whined, trying to pry me off of the exit's handle. She managed to do it, and brought me along the curved path, OF GLASS THAT MAY BREAK... "Ooh! Found a quarter!" Lucy bent down to pick up the quarter. "Really?" I took my hands off my eyes, and looked down at Lucy. "OH MY GOSH!" I yelled, covering my eyes once again. "Never. Looking. Down. Again."

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Okay, time for dinner." I sighed. "I don't wanna move..." Lisanna whimpered, latching onto the wall. "LISANNA! THERE'S A CRACK WHERE YOUR STANDING!" I yelled. "WHAT?! AGHHHH!" Lis screamed, and literally flew down the stairs. "Heh heh heh. Sucker." I giggled.

**-At the Restaurant in the Tower, A.K.A- 360-**

"Geez, I'm just glad the restaurant doesn't have glass floor too." I laughed, who knew she was scared of heights?

**-Monday Morning-**

Both of us were pretty Lazy this morning, we weren't too excited about going to Wonderland... Roller coasters... Why, Lisanna. WHY?!

We got in after paying the money for the entrance fee and for the wristband thingy for the rides. Can I just say that things cost A LOT in Canada, **(LOL, that's pretty much my opinion.) **I stared in horror at the roller coaster they call 'Leviathan'. "Let's go Lucy!" Lisanna cheered.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Lucy, take a deep breath. It's okay." I whispered, trying to calm her down. Luce looked like she was about to jump off the ride, I swear she would've if I didn't double-knot her seatbelt.

We were about to go down, at the climax. "Lucy, calm do-ooooow-" Important life lesson learned today. Never talk to someone on a roller coaster that's at it's climax, a bug **will** fly into your mouth.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE ON THIS RIDE THINK THEY MIGHT PASS OUT BEFORE IT FINISHES?!" Lucy yelled, and surprisingly enough, a large number of hands shot up. "Okay, so I'm won't be the only one." Lucy sighed.

* * *

**-Off the Ride-**

So, turns out Lucy wasn't lying. She really did pass out... Took a while for her to wake up. "Eh? Lisanna? Am I in Heaven?..." She mumbled. I giggled at her groggily expression. "No. We're still in here." "Oh. Okay... Well, since I just experienced the torture of a lifetime, let's move onto the Haunted Houses, shall we?" She smirked.

"Can't we go eat first?" I whined. "No way, I don't wanna come out of there covered in throw up."

I frowned. After having a bug fly into my mouth because of her, she's still making me go through the Haunted House! We walked in, and to distract myself from the darkness surrounding us, I tried to start a conversation. "You know, I had a fly exploring my mouth because of you!" Lucy stared at me before bursting out laughing. "Okay, okay. I'll try to catch a mosquito with my mouth, if it'll make you happy." I gave her a sympathetic look. "Luce, you don't have to do that for me. Just go on another roller coaster without me and we'll be even." I grinned.

"... Fine... But if something gross touches me, that deal is off!"

"Yeah, okay." I shrugged. As if on cue, Lucy stepped in a puddle of a smelly liquid. "Eww... This smells gross. Is it pee?!" Lucy panicked. "Huh... Guess the deals off, lucky you." I patted her on the back.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"BOO!" "OH MY-!" Lisanna screamed, running ahead of me. She did know that was me, right?

"Hey there, wanna stay with me tonight?" I giggled, "That's not gonna work, Lisanna." "Hmm?" A wet and slippery hand, caught a hold of my shoulder. "KYAAA!~ LUCY KICK!"

**-Outside-**

"Sorry..." I sighed, it's probably the fifteenth time I've said 'sorry' in a week. I lifted my head, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Hey? Aren't you the guy we locked in the freezer?" Lisanna looked at him awkwardly. "Dude, are you stalking us?" I whispered a bit. "Oh, no. I'm his twin brother, and, no. My brother's not stalking you..."

"Wow... Okay, see you... Whenever the next time may be!"

**-Back at the Hotel-**

"So, what do you wanna eat?" I asked, flipping threw a book. "I dunno, take out?"

I shrugged, and gave her a thumbs up. She threw me the phone, and gave me the restaurant's number. "Order me a poutine... With extra cheese. Oh! And bacon!" Lisanna said happily, as she walked into the washroom.

"(XXX) - 109 - 2245..."

"Hello, this is Everything N Anything. How may I help you?" The man said tiredly. "Hi, I'd like your #4 and #9,22, and 37. For #37... Extra cheese curds and with bacon." I said, slightly embarrassed. It sounds like I'm a pig. "Miss, I think you should go on diet." I face palmed and sighed. "Just for that, you're not getting a tip."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the chappy... I guess. JUST SAYING! THERE'S A NEW POLL UP.**

**STEP 1: GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE. **

**STEP 2: GO TO THE POLL**

**STEP 3: VOTE**

**STEP 4: GO EAT A PIE.**

**STEP 5: ... Enjoy your pie...**

**Please Review!~**


	13. Aim For The Grand!

**Hey peoples! Yeah, yeah, I know it took a long time to post this chapter, I'm sorry! I've gotten a lot of homework lately, and it's hard! KINDA. AND I JUST GOT AN 'A' ON MY MATH TEST. HUGE DISAPPOINTMENT... Oh! BTW! The Canada chapters are over, I was planning to do three, but I got lazy and just did one... Onto the Story!~**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Hey Everyone! We're back!" I waved. Lucy and I face palmed when we realized nobody was in the guild. "M-Mira! Where is everybody?!" Lucy asked, continuously turning her head, to see if everyone was hiding. "Oh? Lisanna, Lucy! You're back! How was Canada?" Mira beamed, totally ignoring our question. "Mira? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Did you forget? Today's the 24 hour Endurance Road Race. Everyone is at the start right now." She pointed to the Lacrima on the table. "... Canada was great." Lucy said, quietly. "Tell me everything!" Mira sat us down beside the lacrima. "Um, Lisanna almost had a heart attack on the CN Tower, and the Haunted House, she gained 5 pounds from eating a whole lot of poutine. A guy delivering our food thought I needed to go on a diet... So nothing strange..."

"... Moving on!"

"Go!" Master yelled, Jet, of course, was in the lead. While, oddly enough, Gajeel and Natsu lagged behind. Well, not oddly. "Master is so cruel..." Lucy and I laughed. This year's challenge was to make it through the obstacles, up the mountain to collect the wyvern scale, but this time the finish line was placed in the middle of the forest, so to make things even WORST, they had to find a tree marked 'FINISH'.

And while doing all that, they had to make sure they didn't fall off their skateboard** (Get why Gajeel and Natsu are pretty much dead now?)**. But this year's punishment was even worst! Clean the guild's washrooms.

I snickered as Natsu died on the board. "Go Natsu! Don't give up yet!" Lucy cheered. "Oh, rooting for your boyfriend?" I smirked. "What? Natsu's just my friend!" Mira and I glanced at each other. "Levy's your friend. Erza's your friend, Gray's your friend. Wendy's your friend, Cana's your friend, Gajeel and Happy are your friends. So, why aren't you rooting for them?" I asked innocently.

"... GO LEVY-CHAN! ERZA, GRAY, WENDY, CANA, GAJEEL, AND HAPPY! Better?" She said flatly.

**-On the Road- Erza's P.O.V-**

"I have to win this! I HAVE TO WIN THIS!" I yelled, picking up speed. "Oh? Why's that?!" Gray asked, from beside me. "Jella- Jello! Strawberry Jello Cake!" I chuckled falsely. "Jello? Are you sure? I swear I heard Jellal." I blushed, okay... Maybe I was about to say that... STILL HAVE TO WIN! It seemed like he figured it out, he was smiling like an idiot. "Oh?! Erza? Are you trying to win for J-?! AGH!-"

I snorted as I kicked him off his board. "Sorry, Gray! Guess your out!~" I yelled back at him. "Erza, you!-" "GRAY-SAMA!~"

**-Gray's P.O.V-**

"Gray Fullbuster: Disqualified!" They said on the speakers. "Gray? Are you okay?" My eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't call me Gray-Sama..." I smiled. "S-sorry! Gray-Sa- Mmf!" I pulled her in for a kiss, that was suppose to be sweet, but ended up being passionate. **(You guys know the difference, right?)**

"Gray-sa... Gray? Are you constantly eating mint? You taste like it..." Juvia laughed. I laughed too, until... "Juvia Lockser: Disqualified!"

I backed away when she realized I was the one who got her disqualified. This was bad, _really_ bad. The prize was a Couple's Vacation to a nearby resort. "J-Juvia?" I tried to smile. "GRAY! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN! THREE, TWO." I jumped up and ran in the direction Erza went in, **(Towards the Finish Line)** "ERZA, HELP ME!" I cried. "FULLBUSTER!"

**(A/N: Sorry if Juvia was OOC, but I like her better this way. How Juvia really is, just annoys the hell out of me.)**

**-Wendy's P.O.V-**

"Natsu-san... Gajeel-san..." I cried softly. "Natsu-Nii just needs an encouragement. Like if Lucy-nee showed up." I laughed. "So, Romeo-kun? When do you wanna have our first date?" His eyes widened, and he was able to smile a bit before going face first into a pole. "Romeo-kun!" I hopped off my board and ran back to him, trying not to laugh at the reddish mark on his left cheek.

"Wendy Marvel: Disqualified!" "Romeo Conbolt: Disqualified!" Romeo stared at me and back at my skateboard. "You didn't have to come off of your skateboard." He smiled. "If you're disqualified, I'll be too. Anyways, if I didn't come off my skateboard, could I do this?" I kissed his cheek and smiled brightly. Romeo blushed 5 different shades of red. "Why do I feel like the girl in this relationship?"

We laughed. "Maybe you are?... Now come on! Let's go plan the date!" I said grabbing his hand, keeping it that way, while we walked back to the finish line.

**-Gajeel's P.O.V-**

"GAJEEL! HURRY UP!" Levy yelled at me, throwing a pebble at my head, just to make sure if I was still alive. "I-I'm t-trying!..." I mumbled. "You can do better than that! Do I need to kick you off your skateboard?!"

"S-SHUT UP!" I yelled back, trying not to throw up. "Oh, are the love birds having a fight?!" Cana snickered. By now, everyone found out that Levy and I were dating. "Cana!" Levy blushed. "Gajeel! Please, I... I!..."

"YOU WHAT?!" Elfman screamed, tears threatening to fall, when did he become a romantic? "I-I... I REALLY WANT TO GO TO THAT RESORT WITH YOU!"

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

He laid there, shocked, but then again. Who wouldn't be? "Alone?" I nodded. He forced himself up, and sped up ahead. "Levy McGarden: Disqualified!" I fumed. "Gajeel! Why'd you do that?! We have a smaller chance of winning now!" I scolded. "Shut up! Do you wanna go to that resort or not?!" I blushed, we managed to pass everyone but Erza and Jet... But now we have an angry mob chasing us.

**-The pass 10 minutes-**

"Cana Alberona: Disqualified!"

"Freed Justine: Disqualified!"

"Laxus Dreyer: Disqualified!"

"Happy: Disqualified!"

"Charles: Disqualified!"

... Must I continue?

* * *

**-Present!-**

"Gajeel..." "What?" I turned to look at him. "Can you put me down? This is embarrassing..." He laughed his signature 'Gi hi', while he continued to hold me bridal style.

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

"Ughhh... Am... I in h-heaven?..."

**-Elfman's P.O.V-**

"WINNING IS MAN! FIGHTING IS MAN! LOSING IS _NOT_ MAN! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! Just SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear you!" Evergreen yelled, holding her fan dangerously close to my face. "If you didn't wanna hear me in the first place, why did you bother to come beside me?" I smirked, proud that I said something smart. "W-well..."

"Freed and Laxus are disqualified, and B-Bickslow is too fast for me..." She stuttered. "Oh? And you came running to me?" I looked at her in a cheeky way. "Don't go smart ass on me!" She backed away from me.

**-Evergreen's P.O.V-**

I hate having Elfman, of all people, outsmart me. It's time for revenge.

"I've been thinking, if I win the grand prize, I'm gonna take Bickslow with me." I said, flipping my hair back. "... Why?" He asked. "He asked me out. Of course I said yes. He's the perfect match for me! Smart, funny, and he can actually carry out a conversation." I smirked, eyeing Elfman at the end. "Oh, but what about us?"

"_What about us?_" I said slowly. "The dinner date, the ki... Ki... Kiss..." I turned away and looked back at the direction I was going. "I'm pretty sure you mentioned you want a dojikko girlfriend, why not ask out Chelia? Anyways, you _**did**_ say I was a _**tsundere**_." I chuckled under my breath. This is too much fun.

He stared at me for a good five minutes. "What? Why are you staring at m-! KYA!~" "Evergreen: Disqualified!" I glared at him, and quickly stood up. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" I grinned when he thought the attack was going to hit him. "Elfman Strauss: Disqualified!"

"WHAT?! HEY! SHE'S SUPPOSE TO GET ME OFF MY BOARD, NOT DESTROY MY BOARD!" I went out of control laughing when I caught a glimpse of the remains of his skateboard. Which was now... Dust.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy and I fell off our chairs and started rolling around the guild's floor. "W-we need to congratulate Evergreen, she's the first person to ever make me laugh this hard. Well, besides the time you told me that it was an insult to tip someone in Iceland." Even Mira couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, Erza and Jet are almost at the finish line, let's go meet them there." I smiled running ahead, while Mira followed me, leaving Lucy behind.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Come on, Natsu!" I sighed. "WHAT WAS THAT, LUCY?!" Lisanna yelled back at me. "NOTHING! I'M JUST TALKING TO MYSELF!" Well, that didn't come out right...

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

"GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed for the fifth time. "BLAH BLAH BLAH! You didn't want me carrying you bridal style, now you're a sack of potatoes over my shoulder! I DON'T SEE WHAT YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT!" I face palmed, I never _**ever**_ thought I would meet anyone as dense as Natsu. Now that I have, I think Natsu's a genius.

"Jet: Disqualified!" My eyes widened. Jet was disqualified?! "It seems he ran into The Knight that knows no mercy..." "... Erza..." I sighed. "GOD DAMN IT! THAT MEANS TITANIA IS ALMOST AT THE FINISH!" Gajeel yelled, picking up serious speed on the board. "G-Gajeel! We're going too fast!" I panicked. "Well, guess you'll have to hold onto me tighter!" He smirked.

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

"A romantic resort, just Jellal and I!" I sang happily. "TITANIA!" I got whiplash turning around, I spotted Gajeel, with what I'm hoping is Levy? Over his shoulder. "THAT RESORT IS MINE!"

He yelled, anyone could tell he was dead serious about getting that trip. "Oh, how cute! You want to spend some alone time with Levy?" I snickered. "SHUT UP! I HOPE YOU AND JELLAL HAVE FUN WATCHING LEVY AND I WIN THE GRAND PRIZE!" He screamed, smirking with an annoying amount of confidence.

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

I sighed, face down on my skateboard, I'm not sure if I'm still alive or not... But I made it halfway! I think? Well, close enough so that I could hear what Gajeel and Erza were screaming at each other about. They're lucky they have someone to take to, if they win that prize. "Still haven't done anything with Luce... Fuck, I haven't even seen her in like... Three weeks!" What happened if she found some other guy to love... Or... Even worst... Became a lesbian and married Lisanna!...!

**(FairySensei holds nothing against Lesbians! If you've read my profile, you'd know I have a les crush on Milly -Code Geass-. But seriously, could you imagine LisannaXLucy?!)**

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

I frowned at Gajeel and Erza, they were fighting it out, trying to get the other off the board. More importantly, Natsu's not in the bunch... N-not that I wanted to go to that resort with him! But I know he hates to lose!

"Luce... Your Natsu's #1 motivation. USE IT, IT'S A SUPER POWER!" Lisanna clapped. "H-how?" She stood there quietly for two minutes before going- "AHA! Yell out his name!" She smiled.

"Like a cliche adventure movie, where the girl in trouble calls the dude, and somehow? He hears, even though he's 100 miles away. And comes to save her?" Lisanna shrugged, then nodded. "Okay." I replied in monotone.

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna give in..."

"NATSU! HURRY UP!" I lifted my head off the skateboard. "LUCE?!" She's at the finish line. She's at the finish line!

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I paced back and forth, waiting for Natsu to show up... If he does, it's a sign of NALU! *FANGIRLING* If he doesn't, it means I need to beat him up. "Come on, Natsu! Lucy's waiting for you!"

* * *

**Lisanna/S: Be Right Back Everyone! Need to help Mira with some dishes.**

**Lucy/H: *Smirk* Remember minna! There's a poll on FairyFreak-Sensei's profile page. It would be much appreciated if you would vote, it's **_**SUPER**_** important! This poll will decide on who Lisanna's True Love will be! So Please Vot-**

**Lisanna/S: Okay! I'm back! What's the topic? **

**Lucy/H: ... Hobos... Tacos... Potatoes... And B-banjos...?**

**Lisanna/S: ... O-okay... (0_0) Please Review!~**


	14. Dense As a Rock

**HI HI PEOPLES! IT'S HERE! THE SWEET SWEET NALU MOMENT! NALU FLUFF! WHOOO HOOOO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Sigh* Back to reality... WHOOOOO HOOOOOO! GOD BLESS THE DAY HIRO MASHIMA WAS BORN, NALU FOREVER BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MOHOHOHOHOHO! *Super long annoying sigh* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done. FOR NOW!~**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

COME ON NATSU, COME ON! DUDE! HURRY THE SMURF UP! I began to bang my head against the tree in depression... "LUCY!~ CALL HIM AGAIN!" I cried, clinging onto her legs. "LU... CY!" I moaned.

"Lis, I think you should take a nap, you look really tired..." "NEVER! I MUST WATCH THE NALU MOMENT!" I could tell Lucy was right now, on the verge of calling 911. "Lu... Cy... Plea... Se..." I asked desperately. She stood up and laughed. "If it means that much to you... NATS-!"

"LUCY!"

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! NALU FOREVER BITCHES!" Lisanna yelled, squealing alongside Mira, while Lucy shook her head and giggled. "GOD DAMN IT, SALAMANDER?!" Gajeel yelled, while Erza pushed off the distracted couple. "Gajeel Redfox has now been eliminated!" "WHAT?! TITANIA!"

"THE PRIZE IS MINE!" Erza announced with a burning passion. "Natsu..." Lucy stared at me, with a small smile.

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

I watched Natsu, quickly push himself towards the finish line, though I'm not too sure about why he was trying so hard to make it to the finish line? *Smirk* Lucy came closer to the tree with the 'FINISH' on it, and smirked deviously. "Come on, Natsu?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SLOW?!"

"SLOW?! WHAT THE HELL, LUCE?!" It seems that everything was going accordingly to the plan. "NATSU! HURRY UP, I THINK YOU MISSED MY 90TH BIRTHDAY!" Lisanna chuckled at that one, and I couldn't help but laugh at the next one. "HAVE YOU SIGNED UP TO THE RETIREMENT HOME YET? I THINK ANYONE OVER 1000 DOESN'T HAVE TO PAY INSURANCE!"

What Lucy didn't realize was, while she was busy screaming at Natsu, he made the distance between them a lot shorter... "N-! AGH-!"

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

It took me by surprise, he jumped on me... Erza cried at the sweet moment, so much, that she was willing to give up her precious resort trip! "Don't be so cruel Lucy! I'll always come for you as fast as possible!" I blushed, Mira took a quick picture of us, and Lisanna pointed out the position we were in.

"N-Natsu?" He snapped back into reality. "Yeah?" I stared at him awkwardly, it was as if he was completely oblivious to the situation we were in. "Um, could you get off of me?"

He quickly stood up, and pulled me off the ground. "So! I guess I won!" Natsu grinned. "Yeah, but... Erza, Gajeel, and Levy-Chan... It feels wrong to take something so important from them." I frowned. "Oh, I know a way they can both get in!" Natsu replied happily. Mira shrugged, and handed him the the resort's entrance tickets. "*K-SH!*" Lisanna's eyes widened, "NATSU! YOU IDIOT!"

I face palmed, and stared at the four pieces of paper in his hand. "Now there's one for each of them!" He smiled his signature grin, and handed them the paper.

**-Levy's P.O.V-**

"T-thank you, Natsu..." I take back what I said. Gajeel's a genius. "Yeah! Thanks, Salamander! We can all go together now!" Gajeel cheered. Um... I take that back too... They're both as dense as a rock.

* * *

**Derpy Derpy Derp Derp... That's all! I know it was super duper duper duper duper duper duper duper short. But~ It just means a longer chapter next week! The next chappy shows Lucy and Lisanna what it's like to be a friend! Or in this case your 'Partner-In-Crime'... Please Review!~**


	15. Best Friend Or Worst Enemy?

**Hello fair subjects! It it I, FairyFreak IV, YOU! GO GET ME THE NEWEST VOLUME OF FAIRY TAIL! NOW! LOL, that's what me and the kids in the Gr. 1 class my friend and I monitor played. Fun, right? YOU, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! Seriously, IT'S AWESOME, YOU'RE THE RULER! MWAHAHAHAHA! -Onto the Story!-**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Lucy! This job seems pretty simple. Take care of orphanage while the priest is away." Lucy gave me a crooked smile. "Uh, you're kidding me, right? Remember the last time we had to take care of kids, it was a living hell!" **(Refer back to Chappy 1~ Ah, memories...)** "Oh, yeah... Erm..." I frowned. "Ooh! How about this one?!"

Lucy held up a sheet with a 5 000 000 J. Reward. "It's really easy! Deliver a package to the Magic Council!" I thought for a second and shrugged off any doubts. "Fair enough! Let's go!"

"Mira! We'll take this job." I handed her the paper. "Of course." She approved the job, and we were off.

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

As the girls ran off, I turned to Erza who was finishing her strawberry jello cake - I can't believe she made me make that... - I made earlier. "Lisanna and Lucy have gotten quite close these past five months." Erza nodded in agreement. "You could probably compare Lucy and Natsu, to Lucy and Lisanna. It's odd though, I always thought they would end up as rivals, constantly fighting over Natsu."

"Lisanna and Lucy? It would be hard to imagine them fighting. Don't you think?" Erza shrugged, and stared at the letter behind the bar counter. "Mira? What's that letter?" I smiled, and handed her the note. "It's an apology letter from Freed, for not being able to win us that Couple's Resort Trip." Erza frowned. "Well, because of Natsu, none of us were able to go." I laughed at her remark.

**-Back from the Job-**

"Ugh! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I COULD'VE DIED!" Lucy yelled. "YEAH! IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU FORGOT YOUR KEYS!" Lisanna glared. "I TOLD YOU I NEEDED EXTRA PROTECTION!" The blonde fumed. "WHO SAID I WOULD GIVE IT TO YOU?!"

"I don't like where this is headed... Lis! Lucy!" I called. "Hey! What's up? How was the job?" Erza smiled, trying to bring up the mood. "Good, until LUCY ruined it, by DROPPING the package, AND BREAKING IT." Lisanna glared. "I WAS ATTACKED!" She defended herself. "YOU HAD YOUR WHIP!" "IT WAS A SURPRISE ATTACK, SMART ASS!"

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

I turned away from the three, and walked back to my apartment. "Stupid Lisanna. Stupid... Monkey guy that attacked me..."

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Ugh, I can't believe her!" I yelled, plopping my face down onto the bar. "Lisanna, what happened?" Mira asked, gently patting me on the head. "Well... It started out pretty easy, we thought it was just some package, like a new lacrima ball. But, turns out it was this 'dangerous substance' the magic council was going lock up. So, when we were walking in Yuri Forest. **(Yuri: Lily in Japanese, MY NAME! *Happy Dance*) **We were kinda distracted by taking glances at the Lily flowers.

And this group from Naked Mummy jumped in and split us apart... While I was fighting one of the mages, I heard Lucy scream. And, well, you know the rest.

"Lisanna, I think she should apologize." "WHAT?!" I stood up abruptly. "If you apologize, Lucy will realize her mistake and apologize back. And all will be happy in the land of Fairy Tail. Yay, rainbows, unicorns, and butterflies." I stared at Erza awkwardly, and just backed away slowly...

**-Mira's P.O.V-**

"Rainbows, unicorns, and butterflies?" I laughed. "Ugh... I've been spending too much time with Asuka and Jellal..." Erza sighed. My Match Maker Radar immediately turned on. "Oh? You've been spending time with, Jellal?~" I smirked. "Yes, I've been spending time with 'Jelly-chan'." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I took a deep breath before opening the door to Lucy's apartment. "This is gonna be so awkward..." I slowly opened the door a crack. "Lucy?"

"What? What do you want?" Lucy frowned. She was at her desk, writing her novel... Oh no, what if my character gets dissed because we had this fight...! "Hello?" Lucy stared at me, confused. "Oh, uh. I'm sorry..."

Lucy smirked. "For?" Why is she doing this to me?... "For... Actually, I don't really know what I did wrong..." I snapped at her. "I can think of three things." Lucy stood up, and put her novel away. "Lisanna, baka. If you came here to apologize, at least know why."

"At least I apologized!" Lucy turned, and shot me a look. "If you can't apologize properly, get out." She said, bluntly. "Now."

"W-well, fine! But just so you know, Erza made me say sorry! I NEVER WANTED TO SAY SORRY ANYWAYS!" I yelled, turning to the door. "FINE! I DIDN'T NEED YOU TO SAY SORRY!"

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

I watched Lisanna leave, and stuck my tongue out at the door once she closed it. "I really needed to cool down..." I started working on my novel again, and smirked/frowned, when I thought about Lisanna's character. "Ku ku ku, **(Props for Lucy's laugh?) **Should Lisani get pushed off a cliff? Or get eaten by a Hanama Demon?"

Which would be more painful? "Hanama Demon it is!"

* * *

**-Two Hours Later-**

"And so, Lisani's body was eventually found, and buried at the local Church. No one attended the funeral, and Lisani was quickly forgotten!" Um, did that sound kinda harsh? Eh, I can always fix i- Shoot, pen...

"Thank the Heavens for whoever invented white out..."

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Ugh! Can you believe her?! How terrible! SHE SAID I DIDN'T APOLOGIZE PROPERLY!" I screamed in frustration. "WHAT A... POTATO BATHING HIPPY!" Mira and Erza stared at me strangely. "Oh! It's the nicer way of insulting someone, Lucy and I made it up."

"You and Lucy have gotten so close, don't let this silly fight break you up." Mira smiled sweetly. "You even made your own way of politely swearing!" Erza chuckled.

"I dunno... I just don't feel like talking to her right now."

"That's fine, I didn't feel like talking to you either." My snapped back towards the familiar voice. "L-Lucy..." Erza stuttered. "Oh, and I'm not too sure if _I'm_ the potato bathing hippy."

* * *

**Do not worry, dear readers! I shall teach you my ways of swearing! In the Author's Note. ALL THE WAY DOWN THERE! *Points Down***

* * *

"Shut up." I stuck out my tongue at her, and turned to Mira.

**-Erza's P.O.V-**

I hated the atmosphere... There's only one way to brighten the mood. "So, hows the Match Making going?" I smiled. "Great, if Lisanna ever showed up on time." Lucy said monotonically. "Yeah, I was ten minutes late! Not a decade!" Lucy mocked her and turned to Mira. "How are things going with Freed?" "Great! He wrote the sweetest letter!"

"Oh?" Lisanna smiled. "Thanks to ou- MY handy work!" Lucy smirked, flipping her hair. "You mean MY handy work." She glared. "Um, no. I'm pretty sure I di-"

"My sister, my work!~" "Oh, so that means... Setting up, Jellal and Erza, Gray and Juvia, and Wendy and Romeo were all _my_ work? Finally, something we both agree on." Lucy frowned.

"Ugh! YOU KNOW WHAT! This partnership, just isn't working out! Lucy Heartfilia, you're no longer my best friend OR PARTNER!"

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"FINE! UGH! LISANNA! I... I... I HATE YOU!" After the words flew out of my mouth, I regretted them, more than anything. Right then, I would've done anything to take those three words back. A tear rolled down both our cheeks. "W-well... I-I hate you t-too!" Lisanna cried. My heart ached, I just lost my best friend... Over the stupidest thing... We both stomped out of the guild.

**-My Apartment-**

We started to regret the day we ever met each other... "If I never met you... I wouldn't be crying my heart out."

**-Lisanna's P.O.V- At Home**

We started to regret the day we ever met each other... "If I never met you... I wouldn't have to bear any of this pain."

**-Lucy's P.O.V/Lisanna's P.O.V-**

_"UGH! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!"_

* * *

**Well, I guess that's the end! I'm not very good with these depressing stuff, but I wanted to give it a try. Ku Ku Ku, Dear Reviewers, it's your dicision whether Lucy & Lisanna get back together or not. Please Review!~**

**ONTO POLITE SWEARING 101:**

**Hippy: Exactly what it means**

**Potato: Exactly what it means**

**Bathing: NO DUH! EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS**

**Taco: Sh****

**Blurp: Bi*****

**Smurf: Fu****

**Apple Cheek: As***

**Hobo: AWESOMENESS**


	16. Language, Lisanna!

**Hello!~ It's FairyFreak-Sensei! New Chapter's up, it was suppose to be a real 'tearjerker', but, NAH, got bored and turned it into a cliche BFF ending, well a weird BFF ending. OH! AND REMEMBER TO VOTE, LISANNA'S LOVE LIFE DEPENDS ON IT. Onto the Story!~**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"I don't wanna talk to her!~ MIRA!" I cried, as Mira dragged me to Lucy, while Erza was doing the same to Lucy. "WAH! ERZA!" Lucy struggled.

* * *

_"Well, that was last week, we're best friends again! Now let Lucy and I take turns telling you the story, of how we were brought back together! It all started whe-" __**"Lisanna!~ I wanna tell the story first!"**__ "... Um, okay..." __**"So it started like this!"**_

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Ugh, the rents coming up soon... And now I can't go with Lisanna." I complained to Wendy. "It's okay, I can go with you, Lucy-San." Wendy smiled, it's times like this when you know who your **REAL** friends are. _Hint Hint. _

"Charles, can you get a well paying job? Not too difficult though." I watched Wendy set her down. "Lucy, why are you fighting with Lisanna-San?" Wendy asked sweetly. "Well... I don't really know... I kinda regret everything that happened, I mean, we fought over nothing..." I shrugged, and smiled sadly. "It hurts losing your friends, that why it's really nice of you to come with me, Wendy."

She was teared up, her lip slightly quivering. "Th-that's so sad, Lucy-San! This is the best drama I've ever watched!" My eyes widened, and I smiled awkwardly at her. "... D-drama?" "... Eh heh, I've been watching some Korean Dramas with Romeo-Kun... He even cried once! Oh... I wasn't suppose to tell you that..."

**-Wendy's P.O.V-**

"Thank you, Charles." I picked her up, and sat her on my lap. "A request to destroy a cursed stone... It sounds better than it probably is..." I sighed. I'm kinda glad it's not me going on this mission.

"I'll meet you at the Train Station, tomorrow at two. See you then, Lucy-San." I waved, gripping the paper tightly, I hope this works...

I handed the job request to Mira-San, and gave a quick smile and glance to Lisanna-San.

**-Mirajane's P.O.V-**

Good Work Wendy. "Lisanna! We haven't been on a job together for so long. Let's go on one tomorrow! At two sharp, okay?" Lisanna remained silent, and continued to drink her smoothie. "Sure, I guess." I smiled, and sighed in relief. "Here's the Job Description."

**-The Next Day * Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Um, what are you doing here?" I asked harshly. "I think I should be asking you that." Lucy frowned. "I'm on a job." "So am I." She replied awkwardly. "Um... What job?"

"The job to Mt. Konobe Village." She jumped back in surprise. "T-that's the job I'm going on with Wendy..."

"Urg! Mira!"

"Urg! Wendy!"

**-On the Job-**

We sat on opposite ends of the trains, while I stared through the spaces of the seats to see what Lucy was doing, it seems she was enjoying her time reading. I stared closely at the book. "Pan... Dora... He-Arts?..." PANDORA HEARTS! I can't believe she's reading that without me! I pouted like a child, it sucks not being besties...

**-Off the Train-**

"Ah, finally off the train!" I stretched. "Things were kinda the opposite this time. Huh?" Lucy stared at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"We were on the train for like... Fifteen hours. Like on the plane to Canada. I had Code Geass to keep me entertained, but this time you had the Pandora Hearts Set to keep you happy..." Lucy laughed, "How did you know I was reading Pandora Hearts? I feel like you're stalking me..."

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"So, Suzuki-San-" "Please! Call me Misaki." Lisanna and I shivered at the name Misaki. The thought of the kids at Clover Elementary School brought chills down our spines. "Yes, so where do we go to find the stone?"

She laughed quietly, "No, no. We already have the stone in our possession. It's just across town. All you need to do is destroy it, but be warned, the battle isn't finished after you've destroyed the rock."

"I-it's not?" I shivered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, we'll see you soon." Lisanna waved and walked out. "Seriously?! That's all, you're not gonna ask her more about that thing?!"

"Nope." I sighed, sometimes I think that Lisanna is just like Natsu... "They're here! The wizards from Fairy Tail!" A crowd came rushing up to us. "T-Thank you so much for coming! Please, do your best to destroy that horrible stone!" A small old man pleaded. "P-please... Help us..." A little girl, that strongly resembled a child version of Michelle begged. "I'm kinda interested to find out what this rock is doing..."

"Please! You have to destroy it before it 6:00 p.m. It's crucial!" The same old man said sternly. "Why?" He just shook his head, and sighed.

"Let's go, Lisanna." She nodded confidently. Slowly, we were starting to get forget about the fight. "One hour, that's all we have." My eyes widened. "Let's hurry!" I rushed to the end of town, "Hm, the last building is a library?" Lisanna shrugged. "I guess." Lisanna turned the door's handle. "It's locked..."

"H-hello? It's the mages from Fairy Tail!" I knocked a couple times before the door opened a crack. "Ah! You're here! Come, come!" The women pulled us in. "Thank you so much for coming!" Please, destroy this stone! You only have half an hour before _it_ happens."

The curiosity was killing me. "What will happen?" She gave me the same answer as the old man. She shook her head sadly. "Please." We nodded, and reached out to grab the stone. It was a beautiful shade of blue, somewhat like Wendy's hair. It shined brilliantly, and looked dazzling with the sunlight hitting it from the window. I slowly took my hand near the mineral. "Ouch! You'd think since it's blue, it would have water attributes!" Lisanna looked puzzled. "The rock... It burns at the touch..."

Lisanna took a good look at the stone before trying to pick it up. "AW! OW!" She yelled, as she stuck her hand into a nearby glass of water. "Um, I was drinking that..." The women whispered. "Sorry..."

"Lisanna, hand me the glass of water." I stuck out my hand. "Do I have to?" She whined. I stared at her and face palmed. "Yes, you do."

She handed me the chilled glass, and I placed it beside the rock. "*Gulp*" I slowly reaced for the glowing rock. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow." I mumbled quickly, when I threw the rock into the cold water. "It's changing colours!" Lisanna commented. The dark blue, changed to a scarlet red, like Erza's hair.

"What the?" I stepped back, and pulled Lisanna back with me. The water is boiling..."KYA!" Lisanna and I fell back when the glass cup broke from the heat. It went back to it's original state of blue once it hit the floor. "THAT STONE IS SMURFING EVIL!" "LANGUAGE, LISANNA!" I snickered as Lucy yelled at me for that. "No one else knows what it means! Except maybe the readers..." Lisanna mumbled.

"Readers?" "NOTHING!"

"No... No... It's happening... It's, 6:00!" She shrieked. "What? No!" I yelled.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"What's gonna happen?!" I yelled. "Ts... Tsunami..." The lady whimpered. "WHAT?!"

"Okay, it's not that bad. You can transform into a fish. Right?" Lucy said sympathetically. "Y-yeah..." The women shook wildly, and ran under the counter. "We should go outside, and make sure everyone is inside." I said, super nervous.

**-Outside-**

"Good, everyone is inside. But what tsunami? I don't see anything..." "GIRLS! IT'S NOT SAFE OUT THERE! GET BACK INSIDE!" The librarian (That lady) called. "But there's no... thing-"

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

A sudden crash of water slammed down on Lisanna and I, the women quickly closed the window shut. I swam upwards for a few minutes until I reached the top, I couldn't open my eyes, the water was scorching hot... So wherever I was swimming was trial and error. "LUCY?!"

"LISANNA!" I coughed up the water, and finally opened my eyes. "Lis?! LISANNA!" My heart shot out of my chest, not only were the waves still moving strong, but I couldn't find Lisanna. If she 'dies' a second time, not only will the rest of the guild be crushed. **I'll** be crushed too! "LISANNA!"

"LISANNA?!" I dove under the water, and tried to slightly open my eyes, but quickly shut the closed again. I couldn't find her, I've probably been looking for her... For the last hour, and it didn't help that the waves weren't dying down.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I was so tired... I've been scouring for Lucy for an hour, and I can't find her! Not only did I lose my best friend, NALU MIGHT NOT HAPPEN! IT NEEDS TO HAPPEN! "LUCY! LUCE?!" I dove back into the water, to re-look for her. But I headbutted into something while swimming...

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Ow!" The noise of something rising from the water made me shiver. I quickly turned around, and saw Lisanna, with her hands over her eyes. "Lis?" I grabbed her into a tight hug, and let her go. "Lisanna? Are you crying?..." I was touched that I meant this much to her, that she even cried! "Yes, because when you turned around, your hair whipped my eyes!" Uh, not as touched anymore.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I rubbed my eyes, and pulled Lucy back into the hug. "I was so scared I lost yo-"

**-30 Seconds Later!-**

"BLECH! *Cough Cough*" STINKIN WAVE, WHEN YOU GONNA DIE DOWN?! I rubbed my eyes again. "You know what I was gonna say." I sighed. She laughed... Or coughed... Either one of those... "W-was that a cough or laugh?" "A little bit of both."

"Okay, it's great we're not fighting anymore, but... This." I said, pointing at the oncoming wave. We closed our eyes, and dove downwards.

**-Another 30 Seconds Later!-**

"Uh, Lis... We're not at the village anymore..." My eyes popped out of my head. "WHAT?!" "There was nothing there, when we dove down." She pointed. "Wh-where are we?"

* * *

**Reality: **

**Lucy: So, we thought we were lost. We had to swim through brutal waves, burning waters, and little air until we got t-**

**Lisanna: Uh, so long story short. We got to the village after a few hours. **

**Lucy: You took all the drama out of it!**

**Lisanna: Do you wanna add drama, or keep people awake?! You can't have both!**

**Lucy: YEAH YOU CAN! Pandora Hearts does it perfectly! **

**Lisanna: BUT THERE'S PICTURES! OF COURSE IT'S GONNA KEEP YOU INTERES-**

**Lucy: Sorry about that! Back to the story!**

* * *

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

"The waves are flat here..." I sighed happily. "If the waves are flat, that means there's no waves at all. You don't need to say the waves are flat." Lisanna smirked. "ZIP! You can't talk til you figure out the magic word."

Lisanna looked slightly offended that I used something Jellal used on Asuka. I shrugged, "Works pretty well, you can't annoy me anymore."

"Magic words are: 'I kinda wish Natsu was here.'" She smiled. "..." I sighed, and shook my head in defeat.

* * *

**The End! That's it for this crappy chappy. I kinda liked when Lisanna and Lucy were looking for each other, it was sweetish. MO HO HO! TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Remember to vote! Please Review!~**


	17. Halloween Special!

**Hello, I know, I know. Super Late update... But, it's because I've been working my ass off to make this Halloween special for you guys! So, if you don't appreciate all the trouble I went to. (/*o*)/ *Table Flip* I HATE YOU! *Emo Corner...* Oh, and I'll be continuing from last chapter's plot next chappy.**

** ~ Halloween Special ~**

Well, if you're a loyal reader of this story, you should know fairly well that Lisanna has a trauma about Haunted Houses, (Or anything scary...) and Lucy is deathly afraid of roller coasters! This chapter will combine both their fears into ONE. MWAHAHAHA. Yeah, I know I'm being a bit Cruel...

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

Well, guess what guy? We're back in Canada! But this time... With the Guild! Ugh...

"Wow. They chose the exact time the Halloween Haunt is!" I yelled. "Ugh, Halloween Haunt or not, there's still roller coasters..." Lucy cried. We felt the pain for each other, but this time, our sadness was joined by Levy. "Roller Coasters... Roller Coasters..." She mumbled quietly. "Haunted House... Haunted House..." The pattern went on for Levy. "But, you have Gajeel now."

"Yeah, you have someone to comfort you." I sighed, it's not that I didn't feel safe around Luce, it's just... I don't know, It's not the same. The feeling you get when you're with your best friend, and the feeling you get with your boyfriend/crush. Levy smiled, "Yeah, I guess... Well... Um, I'm..."

Lucy pouted. "Yeah, yeah. Go to your boyfriend." Lucy shooed her away. "Okay, I guess it's just you and me, Luce. So, roller coaster first?" "NOOO!"

I slouched, Lucy went off like a rocket... Where did she go?... "LUCY!" "WHAT?!" Yup, that's what I love about her. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "IN THE WASHROOM!"

"OKAY!" I smiled. "SHUT UP!" "SORRY! OOPS! I MEAN, sorry!" I whispered the finish.

I made my way to the washroom, and decided against yelling out 'LUCY'. "Luce? Are you in here?" I've always had a fear of washrooms... I think you know why... G-Germs... I shivered at the thought. Even worst, the washroom reeked. Sorta like the Guild's. "BOO!" I automatically kicked whatever came in front of me. "LUCY KICK!" "OW! LISANNA, CHILL!"

I blinked awkwardly, and stared at Cana, who wasn't too happy about the Lucy Kick... "Lisanna, what the-" "I know, I'm sorry, I have a fear of anything scary." Cana laughed, "Of course, the whole guild already knows, we heard from Lucy. No, I was gonna ask about that Lucy Kick..."

Cana stared at me awkwardly, as I cracked my knuckles. "So, Lucy told you about my biggest fear?" I left the brunette petrified as I left the washroom, mumbling ancient curses.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

I walked around, searching for Lisanna, but it was impossible to find her in this pool of people. "Oi! Lucy!" I turned around, locking eyes with Cana, who was smirking deviously. "Lisanna's out to get you, be careful." I looked at her strangely. "Why, what did you say to her...?" I frowned. "Heh heh heh... Um, I may or may not have told Lisanna, that you told the guild that she has a fear of horror..." Cana laughed sheepishly.

"... I'm so dead..."

"Found you!~" Lisanna said, in a sing-song voice. A shiver went up my spine. "O.O" That's pretty much the face that I made... "NO! NEVER!" I ran. "LUCY, GET BACK HERE!"

**-Cana's P.O.V-**

I watched, slightly amused, -Who am I kidding? TOTALLY AMUSED- at the sight of Lucy receiving punishment. It was indeed cruel... She was making Lucy watch Boku No Pico. *GASP* "G-gomene Lisanna-san..." Lucy begged. "Fine, fine, you're forgiven."

"What're you planning to do after this?" I asked, with a bottle of sake in one hand. "Well, first we were gonna go iin the Haunted House, but..." Lucy looked over to Lisanna awkwardly. "I think we're gonna do that after. So, the L-L-L-L-L..."

"Come on, spit it out." I smirked. "L-L-Leviathan..."

"PUNISHMENT, TIMES TWO!" Lisanna cheered. "Haven't you heard? Leviathan goes through the Haunted House mid-way." **(I'm totally making that up. But would **_**you**_** go on that ride?)** Lisanna stared at me, and took a deep breath. "Geez, North American really goes all out when it comes to Halloween." I laughed.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

"Trust me, it's all fake!" Lucy comforted. "Are you sure?" I whispered. "Yes, and if that doesn't make you feel better, then... Look at the line, and watch all the pairings we put together, hug, hold, and comfort each other." I did so, and took a quick glance at the couples, like: Jerza! -KYA!- / Rowen -Double KYA!- / Gale -TRIPLE KYA!- / Gratsu -... GRATSU?!- "Um, am I going blind... Or are Natsu and Gray going on the ride TOGETHER." I emphasized the last part.

"I think you're hallucinating, that's never. Gonna. Happe-... No, you're right... They're actually going together..." Lucy whispered, a bit creeped out. Well, who wouldn't be?

**-On the Ride-**

Eventually, Natsu and Gray caught up with us. "Lucy, I thought you were scared of roller coasters?" Gray teased. "I am, but it's punishment for telling the guild Lis has a fear of horror." "Wow, Lisanna. Bro Fist. Dude, you did well." Gray laughed.** (Bro Fist? PEWDIEPIE. Anyone?... ILY PEWDS!) **

Lucy rolled her eyes, and I returned the 'bro fist'. I turned back around, to face the front. I could see the Haunted House as clear as day... Which is ironic because it's 9 P.M. "Oh... Luce, I feel like I need to throw up..." She nodded in agreement. "I know, I do too..." We leaned back on each other moaning. Natsu and Gray stared at us and started dying of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Y-you guys sound like c-constipated zombies! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gray and Natsu laughed until it looked like they were crying.

"Shut up, at least we don't look like a gay couple that just walked out of a Rom-Com." I died the moment those words came out of Lucy's mouth. "You just got owned, Natsu-Nii." Romeo whispered. "Mhm..." Wendy nodded slightly.

"Yeah?! WELL!... I don't know what to say..." Natsu face palmed. "You guys are such idio- *ZZHH* HOLY SHIT, THE RIDE IS STARTING!..." Lucy started breathing heavily, looking like she was trapped in a box. "Chill. Nothing to be scared of." Natsu smirked. "Yeah. Look on the bright side, at least now you don't sound like a constipated zombie."

Lucy glared at him, which gave her a striking resemblance to Erza. "I'M SORRY MOM... I MEAN MA'AM..." Gray shrieked. "L-Lucy... We're getting to the top. Don't go attacking Gray now." I begged of her. "No, I know." Her words were slightly toned down, while we were going... Well, down.

"Lucy, you got over your fear!" I tried to get her attention. It didn't really work though, she was kinda busy strangling Gray and Natsu. "LISANNA-SAN!" Wendy yelled. "WHAT?!" I screamed back, making Lucy flinch and release Gray. "GET READY FOR THE HAUNTE-"

**-Lucy's/Natsu's/Gray's/Wendy's/Romeo's P.O.V-**

We didn't even get to see what was in the Haunted House. Lisanna was screaming her head off, so we had to squeeze our eyes shut and cover our ears.

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

We finally got off the ride, and let's just say, we ALL got traumatized. Lisanna got a sore throat from... Well, you know. Gray and Natsu caught a glimpse of a monster that -I have to admit- looked just like Erza when someone knocked over her strawberry cake. Oh, and finally, we have Wendy and Romeo, who accidentally fell onto each other and kissed.

"Poke..." I whispered. "I need... Water..." Lisanna said roughly. Her voice cracking. "Sure." I laughed. We walked to the food court, and I got her the bottle of water, and ordered an ice-cream cone for myself.

"Here." Lisanna drank it down in under four seconds... "Can you still yell?" I smiled, licking my ice cream. "Yeah, I think so." "Good, so what was in the Haunted House?" Lisanna sighed, and frowned. "PURE. UGLINESS." I laughed. "Ice-Cream?" I offered. She nodded.

**-Natsu's P.O.V-**

"HA! WHO'S GAY NOW?! Or in this case... LESBIAN!" I shouted. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. I saw you guys hugging when you saw 'The Erza Monster'." Lis chuckled. Gray looked over to me, and shivered. "So? You guys indirectly kissed!"

Luce rolled her eyes. "At least we didn't wet our pants." Gray and I looked down awkwardly. "Ha! Made you look!" I laughed, and out of nowhere...

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

He patted me on the head, like a Sensei would do to his student. At first, I just smiled, but after, it was just weird. So, I gave Natsu the 'What are you doing face?' and he quickly put his hand down. "NALU MOMENT!" Lisanna squealed.

"SO MOE!~" She giggled. "You totally got that from Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama." I laughed. "Yup!"

"Now, boys. SHOO! I need a nap!" Gray and Natsu rolled their eyes and walked off towards the Leviathan. I don't need to be a psychic to know, that they're gonna regret going on it again. "Lis, they headed back to the Leviathan, they're so stupid..." I said, pretty much talking to myself. I watched Lisanna take her nap, but I got bored... So, I kept poking Lisanna to see how many times I would need to poke her before she woke up and smacked me.

* * *

** -Lisanna's P.O.V-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Let the Horror BEGIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Lisan- Na! Li- Anna!" I heard echoing over and over again. "Wh-What?!" I woke up suddenly. "Lisanna!" I looked around, we weren't at the bench we were sitting on anymore. And, Lucy was looking kinda pale... Not a great sign to wake up to.

"Lis..." Lucy whispered. "What?" Lucy held my hand, and squeezed it tightly. "I don't know what happened... It just... I saw Natsu moaning after he came back to the bench, so I asked him what the hell he was doing. But he just kept moaning, and I asked Gray what was going on with Natsu. B-but, they wouldn't talk, they... They just kept moaning... Like frigging Zombies!"

"What?" I laughed. "Yeah, well. They probably just needed to puke after going on the Leviathan a second time." I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bush we were hiding in. "Yo! NATSU, GRAY." "Lis?! Are you insane?! They're gonna kill us!" Lucy yelled quietly, and stood up, hiding behind me. "No worries, there's no such things as zombies!" I chuckled. "That's exactly what the best friend says right before they get attacked by the zombies!" She protested.

"Ughhhh... Ug... Ughhh..." Okay, I have to admit, that does sound a little weird... "Natsu! What's up?" I asked. He stayed quiet, and just grunted. He was super pale, even worst then what 'Vampire Pale' would look like. The bags under his eyes sagged to the extent that it hung on his lips. I shivered.

"Wow, Natsu, are they doing face painting? Or something..." I stepped back. "I told you!" Lucy scolded. His lips were chapped, and he reeked of garbage. So, not really that different from what he's usually like. "Ughhhhh... UG." Natsu moaned, and swung his arm towards Luce. "OW!" "What?"

Lucy held up her hand, where there was a harsh scratch mark. "Okay, no, that's it. They're definitely zombies. RUN!" I pushed Lucy foward, and tried to find Erza. "ERZA!" I yelled. "LEVY-CHAN! GAJEEL?! HAPPY!" Lucy and I looked around constantly, but it was no surprise that Natsu and Gray were following us, SLOWLY. Emphasize on slowly.

"THAT PROVES IT, THEY'RE ZOMBIES!" I yelled. I heard a shriek come out of Lucy, "LUCY!" I turned around, and paled from what I saw. Erza was creepily climbing up the side of the pool's wall. "Ahem... Erza... Having fun with Jellal?" Lucy chuckled awkwardly.

"Ughhh... Lucy, Lisanna... Run." It broke our hearts that we had to leave her as a ZOMBIE, but, it was this, or be eaten, but our legs couldn't move. Tears were threatening to fall. "We c-can't... We don't want to leave like this..." Erza smiled, but it turned into a grimace. "Fine, don't run. You can just join, _the rest of us._" The red head said gruff and slyly.

"No, Lis, we **have** to run." Lucy said with some doubts. I tried to stutter out my words, but... "Lis, I don't wanna just leave them like this either, but..." I smiled a bit, and nodded. "Leaving already? I hoped you would stay for_ DiNnEr!_"

I ran like I never have before. Oh, and I need to say, that even in heels, Lucy is mother*smurfing fast. "G-Great! Now Erza's scary in t-two ways!" I panted, still running away from Erza. "We gotta find Levy-chan! She'll definitely know how to change them back!" Lucy yelled. "What are you talking about?! SHE'S PROBABLY ALREADY A ZOMBIE, she was with Gajeel, Jellal, and Erza!"

"Dead End! Dead End!" Lucy stopped. She motioned me to scale the wall, but it was a hell of a lot harder than it looks... "Hurry! She's coming!" She grabbed hold of both my arms and literally flung me up. "Ch-" Erza hissed, staring at the dead end wall. She sprinted back, and kept staring back at the corner. "I thought zombies were suppose to be slow." I whispered.

"I know..." My heart pounded. I was horrified. I'm so glad I still have Lucy... "Ughhh..." Lucy moaned, then gasped. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "Lucy... You're becoming one of them..." I stood up and stepped back, way too close to the edge. "But! Erza didn't even touch us!"

I gulped remembering back. "But... Natsu did scratch you..." Her eyes widened. "Oh no... Oh my g- Ughhh..." I stepped back once more. Lucy was slowly becoming what Natsu was, her eyes drooped down, she turned a pale green, and the stench of blood was coming off of her... "Lucy... Don't, please..."

"R-ughhh... Run..." She smirked/grimaced. I broke down in front of her, and shook my head wildly. "No! I can't! I can't!" "Fine, so be it." I stared at her confused. Before she stepped up to me, and placed a leg out. "Good Riddens." She extended her foot down on my chest and kicked me. "AGH! LUCY!" I went rolling, and I was dangling on the thin ledge. "Lu-Lucy! Please don't do this!" I begged. She plucked my fingers off, one. By. One. "I'm sorry, Lisanna..." Lisanna. Lisanna. Lisanna. Lisanna. Lisanna.

What's with the echoes?... "LISA... NA!... LI... NA!"

** -Lucy's P.O.V-**

Lisanna's been screaming my name over and over. I just guessed that she was having a nightmare. But no matter how many times I called her, she wouldn't wake up. I got my eureka moment and smirked. "LISANNA! FUNNEL CAKE!"

"WHERE?!" Lisanna leaped up, and drooled. "WHERE'S THE FUNNEL CAKE." She said in a raspy voice. "Um, I don't really have it..." "Aww." She frowned. "But! I'll buy it for you if you tell me what your dream was about." Lisanna shrugged. "Sold."

**-FUNNEL CAKES!-**

"Nom nom nom nom..." I stared at her. "I'M DOMO!" **(Lol, I accidentally wrote HOMO at first...)** She said energetically. "I don't think Domo eats like that... But whatever. Your dream?"

"Oh, right! Okay, so it started with you waking me up in the bushes. And, you told me Natsu and Gray were turned into Zombies! So, Natsu scratched you, Erza chased us, we scaled a wall, you turned into a zombie, and kicked me of a roof. A-and, BAM, and POOF! A-and... Yeah... Stuff like that..." She said stuffing her mouth with funnel cake.

"Ughhh..." Lisanna's head whipped to side, to face Natsu and Gray. "Ughhhhh..." Her eyes widened in surprise, and she almost dropped her funnel cake. SHE ALMOST DROPPED HER FUNNEL CAKE. THAT'S LIKE A MIRACLE. "Ughhh..." "Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-..." 3, 2, 1.

"**ZO-ZOMBIES! SAVE THE FUNNEL CAKE!**"

I laughed, and shook my head. "What was that all about?" Levy-chan asked awkwardly. "Nothing. Just Lisanna being... How bout you? What was all the moaning?" Levy laughed. "Erza and Gajeel made a bet to see who could eat the most strawberry cakes. And, well... Erza won."

I bursted out laughing. "Wait, s-so Gajeel was the one moaning?" Levy nodded. "Oh my gosh, I can't imagine that!" The blunette shrugged playfully. "Imagine it this way. Erza is Cana, but instead of liquor, it's cake." I nodded, and laughed.

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

I've been hiding in the bushes for quite a while now, Lucy's nowhere to be seen... They must have gotten her... "Lucy! I'm so sorry! But I protected the Funnel cake! It's somewhere between my stomach and colon!"

"... Way too much information..." Lucy laughed. "LUCY! YOU'RE NOT A ZOMBIE!" "... What?" I smiled. "Nothing..." "Oh, oh! Guess what?! Erza beat Gajeel in a cake eating battle!" I overly-gasped. "Whoa..."

**Okay, yes, yes. I know it was poorly written. Well... I was kinda tired, I'm doing my homework at the same time I'm writing this, so... Please, don't tell my teacher that...**

**Well, I had some fun writing this. Kinda... Zombies aren't my biggest fear. My biggest fear would definitely be... BOKU NO PICO... It's so scary! YAOI, SUPER INTENSE YAOI!**

**Seriously, bitch please, I can handle yaoi likes it nothing, but, Boku No Pico just went to a whole new level of BLURPASMURFINGPOTATOHOBOUNICORNTACOSHIZ.**


	18. Ever Thought About Revenge?

**Continuation of chapter 16, we're back on the mission, and see through this tough mission! Are Lucy and Lisanna gonna make it? ... Uhm, did you just say no? Then you're as dense as a rock! No duh they're gonna make it, I would never let my two fave characters die! -Onto the Story-**

* * *

**-Lisanna's P.O.V-**

After a few minutes of coughing our brains out, we were back on track. "Lis, you okay?" She pulled me up to my feet, and pointed at the now ruined library. Despite being washed over by scorching hot waters from the tsunami a number of times, they couldn't have built more advanced buildings?

Lucy kept complaining about the muddiness, not that it didn't annoy me too... "Hello? Mrs! Are you there?!" Lucy knocked several times on the door before she came rushing to open it. My eyes widened to see that she was crying. "... Why are you crying?" I cracked my knuckles, and glared. "Who did it?"

She shook her head awkwardly and chuckled. "I-I bumped my head on the desk when I stood up..." Lucy bit her her lip, trying not to laugh. "Luce..." "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She clenched her stomach and fell down, rapidly rolling on the library's floor.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy finally stood up, brushing off the dirt on her pants. "So, wheres the rock?" I asked. "Eh heh heh, about that... It rolled off somewhere, but um... I can't exactly pinpoint where it is..."

Lucy and I gawked at her, the librarian blushed out of embarrassment, and rushed off to find the stone. "Wow, if she can't find a rock that can burn through glass, how can you trust her to find you a library book?" I snickered.

"Let's go help her find it..." Lucy smiled awkwardly, as a pile of books plopped onto the poor girl's head. "Oh, so, um... We never caught your name." I smiled. "Oh, um... My name..." "Hey, you weren't this shy when we first met, now what's your name?" Lucy tapped her foot, starting to get impatient.

"... Wanabe, Misaki Wanabe." We shivered at the name of Misaki. **(A/N: Refer back to Ch. 1) **"What's wrong?" I laughed lightly. "Well, in the past, we met this little demon child at Clover's Magic School named Misaki. She looked a lot like you, what was her last name again, Luce?"

"Atsuki, right?" Lucy blinked, and nodded. "How do you know?..." She smiled sadly. "I'd love to tell you, but it's a secret."

It started to get awkward, and the mood died down to a flat line. Lucy, was fiddling with her fingers, a pretty obvious way of telling me to drag that secret out of her. "We won't tell anyone?" I smirked. "We-well... I'm not ver comforta-" "PLEASE! THE ANXIETY IS KILLING ME!" Lucy begged.

"..." "PLEASE!~"

I didn't really expect what was about to happen next. "Fine." Fine, FINE?! What the hell was that?! She begged for ten seconds, not ten HOURS. "IF, AND ONLY IF, you may destroy the stone." We sighed, "Sure."

**-Lucy's P.O.V- 2 Hours Later...**

"THIS ROCK IS FUDGED UP!" I yelled, throwing it as hard as I could against the floor. "BREAK! WHY WON'T YOU BREAK?!" Lisanna watched me awkwardly as I switched my voice from sweet to rough. "Fine, go ahead and think I'm crazy, but when you suicide because of that rock. I'm not going to your funeral."

"... Will you at least attend the day after it? Oh! Remember to bury me with my manga books, a laptop, and a box of poutine!" "Well, okay... But when I get buried, bury me with my-"

"LADIES! Please, let's not talk about your deaths, let's talk about ways we can destroy this rock."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea." I laughed. "You sound like a monkey. But go ahead." I laid back. "Let's try stepping on it!" She proclaimed proudly. "... Okay... Let's put that in our back pocket, for now, let's just call that plan D." She frowned.

"So, let's Review the plans."

Plan A: Throw it in a fire / Failed.

Plan B: Throw it in the Ocean / EPIC FAIL, but fun to watch...

Plan C: Break it with a hammer: ...

**-Plan C-**

"Okay, Lis. You can do the honors." I handed her the large hammer. "Go!" "HYA!" There was a clank sound, and a cracking sound. We jumped in joy, finally we were able to destroy that stupid stone! We stopped celebrating when there was a large cracking sound. "What. The. Fudge." It broke... The hammer. Wait, let me repeat.

It broke, the hammer. A rock the size of your palm VS A hammer that can put Natsu down. AND THE SMURFING ROCK WON.

"Guess that leaves plan D." Lisanna smiled. "Ughhh..." She rolled her eyes, and dropped the rock off the table. "Have some faith, would you?" I watched, half amused, half thinking 'It's so not gonna work.'

A loud grunt came from Lis, and was followed by a crack. "OW, OW, OW! MY FOOT! MY FOOT CRACKED! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE, MY FOOT CRACKED!" I face palmed. "Wait, no... The stone cracked..." Misaki stood up, with wide eyes, followed by a scream of happiness.

The blue gem cracked slightly, only before it shattered to bits of small pebbles. A beautiful sight, or at least until someone has to get a broom and clean it up... Oh, and I _have_ to bring this up, PLAN D! OUT OF ALL THE GOD DAMN PLANS, PLAN D?!

"THANK YOU! OH MY GOD, THANK YOU!" She flew in for a hug, but ended up tackling me over. "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." The emotion spread across the room, the tears she shed, were the tears Lis and I did too. "Thank you..."

**-Epilogue (I wouldn't really call it that...) Or 'After Party'.-**

After many thank you's, hugs, and flirtatious winks from super hot guys... We finally made our way to Misaki. "Wanabe-San!" Lisanna called. "Oh, please, call me Misaki." She laughed. "Of course, Misaki, let's hear that secret." I said, the anxiety was starting to get to me.

"Oh, that's right! Well... Um... It was..." Lisanna was starting to get impatient too, and spoke up before I got the chance to. "Are you stalling?" Misaki shook her head. "Would you rather tell us somewhere more private?" She nodded, and led us to the garden.

"Wow, it's pretty out here." I remarked. "Yeah, it's where I come out to when I'm sad." We stared at her, and she stared right back. "Oh! Right, it does seem like I'm stalling... Well, I know her last name because... Well, she's my daughter."

"Kinda what we guessed." I smiled, and Lisanna nodded. "Yes, it did seem a bit obvious." She chuckled. "Um, my husban- Ex-Husband, and I got into a serious fight, not only were we both wizards back then, I was pregnant with Misaki, I also had my younger sister to take care of, and it was serious trouble to juggle all three problems at once." She sighed, and took a breath.

"Since we were both wizards, you can see how things got dangerous, right?" We nodded. "So we got divorced, and he said, in the contract, that he would only agree to the divorce if he would get my sister -who I kinda knew he was having an affair with...- and Misaki... He went back to his original Birth name, which was Atsuki."

She finished her last words, and laughed it off like it was nothing. Of course we weren't sad, nor were we depressed. We wanted... _Revenge_. " Geez, Misaki, way to bring down the story's mood..." She stared at me awkwardly. "Story...?" "Story? I didn't say anything about a story! Anyways... Don't laugh off something so serious, Misaki, if you need a shoulder to cry on, we're here for you with open arms."

"I'm good. I'm no good when it comes to crying, and letting out my emotions." We smirked, and turned to her. "Have you ever thought about... Revenge?" She nodded. "Yup, plenty of times, they're just either way to extreme, or way to complicated."

We laughed, which left her awkwardly confused. "Misa-chan. **(Anyone? If you can guess what that anime/manga that name is from, you can choose the idea for the next chappy!)** Even just filling his house with smelly socks, or drawing a mustache on his face before he goes to work, is revenge enough."

She laughed wildly. "Okay, I'll definitely try those two one day!" We gave her a hug and said our touching good bye's, as we headed back to the towns local hotel to pick up our stuff, which are probably soaking wet right now.

Before leaving, we looked back.

Dancing, laughing, tears of joy. Three words you could use to describe the scene. "Well, Lis. We put the town in full blossom, it feels great... Doesn't it?" She nodded. "Yeah, it really does."

* * *

**Aw, this chapter was actually kinda touching, till the revenge kicked in... Anyways, remember about the Poll on my profile, LISANNA NEEDS LOVE TOO! Also, whoever can answer that super easy question, well, you know. You get to choose the idea for next chappy! Please Review!~**


End file.
